Last of Two Planets
by DarkHeart81
Summary: An old evil returns stronger then he was before. An unknown force seeks revenge on the Earth for the death of their leaders. Who will survive?
1. P1 Ch01 A False Death

Yet another fic by me! I'm on a roll or something here. LOL.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

"Talking" • 'Thinking' • ~Telepathy~ • ::Bond::

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 1: An Evil Returns

Chapter 1: A False Death

* * *

Three years. Three years of peace. Three years since Cell was destroyed. Or at least three years since Cell was thought to have been defeated.

In those three years Cell has been biding his time, planning his revenge and awaiting the day when Son Gohan has grown soft and weak.

During the last three years Cell has hidden himself away, absorbing the occasional person or animal to increase his strength. And for the last three years he has been watching his supposed killer, Gohan. At first Cell thought that Gohan would not grow weaker as he hoped since he started to almost beat himself to death while training after finding out his mother was pregnant. Cell's fear that he would not be able to exact revenge grew even more when Goku was wished back to life just before Goten was born.

However, his worries proved to be unnecessary since both Goku and Gohan started to train only occasionally. 

For the first time in his life, Goku decided that training and fighting are not the most important things in life. And so, after being wished back to life, he has been spending his time with his family.

And Gohan has, for the most part, put away his training gis in favor of schoolbooks. Since his brother was born he has been focusing on his studies like his mother has always wanted.

****

•••

In the early morning sunlight Cell makes his way towards a city. It is a city named after the fraud Hercule Satan. The man who stole the credit for the defeat of Cell. And in doing so, he became rich and famous almost overnight.

'What a perfect place to start.' Cell thinks as he flies towards Satan City. "But first I'll have a light snack."

He adds out loud upon seeing a small city below him.

****

•••

'What the hell!' Gohan thinks as his frenzied eating suddenly stops, a bowl of food held half to his mouth, while sensing something he should not. The pause in his eating draws the attention of his mother while his father and younger brother seem to have not noticed.

Chi-Chi looks at her eldest son oddly. "Are you ok Gohan?"

"There's no damn way!" Gohan exclaims as he realizes what, or rather whom, he is sensing. It is the one being whom he wants to forget yet can not help but remember. It is the one being that has caused him more pain in his life then any other. Even though his father was wished back within months of the Cell Games, his death still weighed heavily on Gohan's shoulders.

"SON GOHAN! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Chi-Chi yells as she smacks him with her ever present frying pan, causing the other Saiya-jins to stop eating as they look on in fear. But Gohan does not seem to feel the blow.

"He's back. But how?"

"Who's back?" Goku asks since whatever Gohan is sensing is something major since he did not even seem to feel the frying pan hit his head.

"Cell." He answers grimly.

•••

Swooping down between the buildings, Cell lands in the center of a busy intersection. Several cars swerve around him before skidding to a stop. "What's wro…" One of the drivers starts to shout, but realization of who he is yelling at causes his voice to die in his throat. All the people on the street stare at Cell in surprise and terror until his tail snakes out from his back and sucks the man right out of his car. The site of the man disappearing into the green monstrosity causes all hell to break lose as people run for their lives while shouting about Cell being back.

****

•••

"MR. SATAN!" A butler yells as he bursts into Hercule's room. "CELL IS BACK!" But much to the butler's surprise, Hercule just snorts and continues to sleep.

"Thank you. I'll wake the big oaf up and tell him. You may go now." A woman with long black hair and enchanting black eyes says after yawning.

"Very well Mrs. Satan."

"Hercky-chan…it's time to get up." Celina whispers softly into Hercule's ear after the butler leaves.

"I don't wanna go to school mommy. The other boys make fun of me." Hercule mumbles in reply, causing Celina giggle in amusement.

"Hercule Satan! The world found out you didn't defeat Cell! And they want to know why you lied to them." She says sternly, making Hercule bolt upright.

"Those weird guys told me to lie about that! I swear!" He exclaims before realizing he's in bed and not in front of an angry mob of people. "W-why'd you wake me up?"

"Because Cell is back and your fans need you to go defeat him." Celina says with a smirk while trying not to laugh at the look on Hercule's face.

"C-Cell!?! What am I gonna do Celina? I can't beat that monster! And I don't know how to contact those weird guys who beat him before."

"I told you that you'd regret taking credit for defeating Cell."

****

•••

This one name brings utter terror to Chi-Chi's face as she looks at her husband. For in the three years since the Cell Games, with them spending so much time around each other, the bond between them has become stronger then ever. "Cell can't be alive. He was killed." She says weakly.

Stretching out his ki sensing abilities, Goku finds a blackness that can only be Cell. "No…he's right." He says while sensing kis rapidly fluctuating and disappearing. "And it feels like he's attacking people."

~Goku! Can you hear me?~ A voice asks in the minds of all four members of the Son family. ~It's me, Dende.~

Goku looks around in confusion before saying, "Yeah, we can hear you Dende."

~I have some bad news. It's about Cell…~

"He's back. We know."

~Oh, in that case I'll skip to the point. He's attacking a small city.~ Dende says when those who can sense ki feel the population of the small city disappear one by one. ~Correction…he was attacking a city…he just finished absorbing everyone.~

"Come on Gohan. We have to stop him." Goku says as he jumps up from the table, the urgency of the situation causing him to forget his half-eaten meal.

****

•••

Opening one of the many doors inside their mansion, Celina sees a fourteen-year-old girl with black hair asleep in her bed. 'Only a few more years then I'll have to tell her.' She thinks while walking across the room and waking the girl up.

"What's goin' on Momma?" The girl asks groggily while rubbing the sleep from her deep blue eyes. Outside she can make out the sounds of people cheering.

"Cell's back dear. And all those people want your father to save them again."

The girl looks up in surprise, instantly wide-awake. "Really? Are we gonna go with Poppa this time?"

"Yeah. I told him we are. Now get dressed Videl. We're leaving in a few minutes." Celina says while leaving the room.

****

•••

With the destruction of the city, Cell resumes his flight towards Satan City when two figures suddenly appear in from of him causing his lips to twist into an evil grin. "Son Goku. Son Gohan. It's so nice to see you again."

"Stuff it Cell. If you want a fight then let's go someplace where people won't get hurt." Goku says coolly.

"What do you mean? There's no one here." He says with a smirk. "But we could use a more open area to fight in." Cell adds before firing a ki blast at the city below, leveling all the buildings and turning everything within a mile into a barren landscape of dirt and rock. "There. That's much better."

"What, no ring this time?" Gohan growls in anger.

"A ring? I guess we can have one…but I doubt it will last long." Cell says before slicing one of the larger rocks into large tiles to form a fighting ring just as the rest of the Z-Senshi arrive.

****

•••

"Listen Videl. When we get there I want you to stay in the plane." Hercule tells Videl as they approach the desolated landscape that was a city only minutes before.

"Why Poppa? I'm sure I can help."

"No dear, listen to your father. You'll be safe here." Celina says while thinking, 'You don't know it yet Videl. But you're stronger then Hercule and I already.'

****

•••

"Well if it isn't green bean." Vegeta says as he lands beside Goku, Gohan, and Cell. "Looks like the brat failed to do his job again after all."

"Well Vegeta…Gohan did come a lot closer to defeating Cell then you." 18 says with a smirk while Krillin tries to contain his laughter at the blush creeping across Vegeta's face.

"Listen you mechan…" Vegeta starts, only to be drowned out by the sound of a jet-copter, followed be a larger one, landing a short distance away.

With a roar Hercule jumps out of the plane to put on a show for the cameraman that got out of the smaller copter while the Z-Senshi and Cell look on in amusement.

****

•••

"What a moron." Krillin says.

"If that fool isn't killed by Cell then I'm going to kill him."

"You know Bulma wouldn't like that Vegeta." Goku says before something catches his attention about the woman that is with him. "Hey guys…is it just me or does that woman seem different?"

"Goku, surely you know all women look different." Yamcha says with a chuckle.

"That's not what I meant. Her ki is…"

"Saiya-jin!?! It can't be!"

****

•••

"Never fear! Your hero is here!" Hercule yells while striking several poses.

::You're wrong Hercky-chan. The real hero's were already here.::

::Ahh! Damn it Celina. You know I don't like it when you talk in my mind.::

::Sorry, but I didn't think you'd want that said out loud.::

****

•••

"Enough talking." Cell says angrily. "We fight now!"

"Umm…ok." Hercule says in fear as he slowly makes his way to the ring.

Deciding that it is best to get rid of the camera now instead of later, Piccolo blows it up with his ki.

Hercule sees the camera explode and pretends to slip on a rock, twisting his ankle in the process. With a false yell of pain, he falls to the ground holding his ankle as Celina rushes to his side, a smirk on her face.

"I take it you're not going to fight Cell this time." She says quietly so the cameraman can not hear her.

"Nope. I don't want to die." He answers back with a slight smile. "You guys!" Hercule calls as he waves his hand. "You can fight him until I get my strength back." Hercule yells to the Z-Senshi.

"Well at least he's smart enough not to try and fight Cell again." Tien says, making the rest of the Z-Senshi laugh or smirk.

****

•••

Videl watches her father as he shows off for the camera before walking towards the ring, and is surprised when he seems to injure himself on a small rock. She can see her parents talking about something before her father waves at someone she can not see. Moving to a different window, she can see a group of nine people standing around laughing at something. Videl is surprised to see a boy, with black spiky hair, standing among them. 'Who is that?' She wonders. 'He almost looks familiar.'

****

•••

"I SAID I WANT TO FIGHT!" Cell yells at the group of laughing, and smirking, people.

Gohan stops laughing almost as soon as he hears Cell's yell. "Fine Cell! I'll fight you. And I'll finish you off for good this time." Gohan yells back before floating up into the air and onto the ring. Once his feet touch the stone of the ring, Gohan transforms. His hair seems to come alive with energy as it turns gold. And his eyes turn a fiery bluish green filled with hate as they glare at Cell.

****

•••

Videl almost falls out of her seat in surprise and shock as she watches the boy transform. "It's him! It's the boy that fought Cell before!" She yells in excitement, but no one hears her yell for she is the only one in the plane and it's fuselage is sound proof.

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter. I think that this story will end up being pretty original.

Please review.


	2. P1 Ch02 The Fight Begins

Wow. Two chapters for one fic in one day. I haven't done that in a while.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 1: An Evil Returns

Chapter 2: The Fight Begins

* * *

With a yell, the spikes of Gohan's hair seem to become sharper as lightning bolts shoot around his body. "I'm stronger then I was three years ago Cell." Gohan says calmly in his Super Saiya-jin level two form while glaring at Cell.

"I can see that kid." Cell says with a smug look on his face. "But, you're not the only one who has grown stronger." He adds as the tiles of the ring begin to lift into the air. "I too have increased my strength."

The Z-Senshi look on in surprise as Cell's energy level rises until it is at the same level as Gohan's and then keeps rising. The surprised looks on the faces of the Z-Senshi change from surprise to horror when Cell's power finally stops rising.

Gohan's glare softens until his mouth is partially hanging open in terror as his mind registers Cell's power level at almost fifty percent more then his own. 'Th-this is unreal. How could Cell have gotten so much stronger then me?'

"Don't let him intimidate you son!" Goku calls as he watches Gohan stand, frozen in place, before Cell. "You can beat him again. We all know you can!"

Gohan just looks at his father, his expression asking if he is serious.

"Forget how much stronger he is then you right now! This is no different then last time! When the time comes you will defeat him!"

'No different then last time?' Gohan thinks with a slight stinging in his eyes. 'I'm not going to let this be a replay of my last fight with Cell. I'm not going to let Tou-san die again.'

"Your father's partially correct boy. This isn't going to be like last time." Cell says with a smirk. "This time…you're the one who will lose. And then your precious father won't be the only one to die on this miserable planet. Everyone on this planet will die. Your father. Your mother. And yes, even your little brother Goten will die by my hands."

"No! I won't let you!" Gohan yells as he charges at Cell, his fist connecting with the green man's head and snapping it back.

But Cell just ignores the blow. "How are you going to stop me?"

"I don't know how I'll do it. But I know that I will defeat you."

"Well I guess you can try. And just so you know, I'm really going to enjoy watching your family die. How do you think I should kill them?" He asks while kneeing Gohan in the gut. "Slowly cut your father to pieces with ki beams you say? My my Gohan. I never knew you would think of such a thing."

****

•••

"This is insane!" Videl yells. "Why don't those people stop this? How can they let that boy fight Cell?"

****

•••

"You won't…get the chance Cell!" Gohan says as catches his breath and wipes away a trickle of blood from his mouth before sweeping Cell's legs out from under him. And then sends him high into the air with an uppercut to his lower back.

But Cell ignores the blow again. "Oh I'm sure I will. And I think I'll ever so slowly burn your mother alive since she seems to enjoy cooking so much." He says as Gohan catches up to him and sends him sailing into the ring with a double-handed blow to Cell's midsection.

"Well I'm sure she'd enjoy making some poisoned food for you green piece of shit."

"Now now Gohan. You don't want to be hit by your mother's frying pan do you?" Cell says as he stands up and wags a finger at him. "Although it would probably hurt less then this!" He adds as he backhands Gohan, causing his entire body to spin around and fall to the ring.

Gohan gets up with metallic tang of blood in his mouth from a split lip. "I think Kaa-san's frying pan hurts more." He says coolly before elbowing Cell in the back of the head.

****

•••

Videl recoils slightly as she sees Gohan spit something dark onto the ring's white surface. 'Why are they letting him get beat up like this? Don't they know he'll be killed if this keeps up?'

•••

"What's wrong? Why isn't the boy winning?" Hercule asks his wife as they watch the battle in the ring.

"I don't know."

****

•••

"Hey, thanks for the massage kid. My neck was getting a little stiff." Cell says with a smirk. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Your baby brother. How should he die?"

"Don't you even think about hurting Goten!" Gohan yells before grabbing Cell around that neck and using his choke hold to slam Cell into the ring.

"I thank you again. You just gave me the perfect idea for how I can kill little Goten. I'll strangle him." Cell says with a sinister smile while looking up at Gohan from the surface of the ring. "Watching the roaring fire of life slowly dwindle into warm coals before extinguishing all together will bring me so much joy."

"YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU HURT GOTEN!" Gohan screams as he starts to kick Cell repeatedly in an anger induced rage.

"What's the matter with you brat? Don't listen too him! Think about what he's doing! He's making you waste all you energy!" Vegeta yells from the edge of the ring.

"Be quiet! No help from the cheerleaders!" Cell yells as he tosses a weak ki blast at Vegeta. "I don't want Gohan to have to save you like last time."

"I can take care of my self green bean." Vegeta grumbles.

"I seem to remember the boy almost losing his arm the last time we fought." Cell says with a smirk. "How is that arm anyway Gohan?" He asks the boy in the ring with him only to have its fist slammed into his stomach.

"Just fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's too bad really." Cell says as the evil glint in his eyes becomes even more prominent then usual. "I guess I'll just have to fix that then." He says before rushing at Gohan.

A sudden pain shoots through Gohan's shoulder as Cell pulls on his arm, causing Gohan to cry out and drop to his knees as his should is dislocated.

****

•••

"Surely there's someone from that group he is with that cares enough to stop this." Videl says to herself as feels bile rise in her throat at seeing the boy's arm hang lifeless at his side.

****

•••

"I'm going to go get some Senzu beans guys." Goku says. "I think we're going to need them." He adds before disappearing.

"Yeah. Sure Goku." Krillin says as they stare at the beating Gohan is getting from Cell.

****

•••

Grabbing a hold of Gohan's good arm, Cell flings him across the ring then moves and catches him before he can fall to the ground. Using Gohan's leg, he tosses him into the air and across the ring only to catch him and toss him several more times before deciding that his one-man game of catch is boring. "I think I should have made the ring bigger this time."

So…so what." Gohan stammers out.

"Yes. So what. I'll just eliminate the ring like last time." Cell says as a small ball of ki forms in Cells free hand as the other loosely holds Gohan's neck.

****

•••

"Get back! He's going to blow up the ring!" Piccolo yells before flying off at full speed to protect Hercule and the woman that is with him as the Z-Senshi take to the air and fly away from the ring.

Just as the blast hits the ring and explodes Piccolo reaches Hercule and the woman. Grabbing a hold of them, he flies away from the deadly explosion behind them.

****

•••

"What the hell is that?" Videl asks as she watches a light shoot from Cell's hand to the ring below and explode.

The force of the blast violently shakes the plane and throws Videl from her seat and into a small table, knocking her out.

****

•••

"There, that is much better." Cell says several seconds later after the dust has cleared. "Those small rings are so confining." He adds as he looks around at the large dirt plain that is now the fighting ring. "Now we can resume our fight boy." He says after tossing Gohan to the ground.

"Whenever you're ready Cell." Gohan says while stumbling to his feet and taking up a fighting stance as his left arm hangs lifelessly at his side.

Cell starts to float down towards Gohan when two flashes of light catch his eye. One is Goku returning with a bag of Senzu beans and the other is that of sunlight reflecting off metal. "You know…I dislike mechanical creations. They remind me of my creator's other inferior creations." Cell says calmly as he raises his hand towards the large jet-copter and forms a ball of ki.

The Z-Senshi and Gohan glance at Cell's target but don't think anything of it.

Hercule and Celina look on in silent horror, too shocked to do anything but stare, as the ball of light leaves Cell's hand.

****

•••

"Ouch." Videl mumbles as she gingerly touches the bump on her head while sitting up. Looking out the window she sees something that makes her breath catch in her throat and her muscles freeze in place. 'NOOOO!!!' Her mind screams in silent protest as she watches the ki blast come towards her. The ball of light seems to be moving in slow motion as it grows ever nearer to the plane.

* * *

OH NO! An evil cliffhanger!

Bwahahahahahaha * cough * * hack * * wheeze * hahaha

Don't fret. I will hopefully have chapter 3 up tomorrow.

Please Review.


	3. P1 Ch03 Rescued

Sorry for not updating yesterday like I said. But I didn't get on my computer until late last night. So I didn't have much time to write.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 1: An Evil Returns

Chapter 3: Rescued

* * *

The Z-Senshi watch Gohan as he glances at Cell's ki blast with little interest before turning his attention back to the green monster before him. They are surprised to see Gohan's head suddenly snaps around towards the plane as a look of shock and horror spreads across his face before he races at the jet-copter and slams through its fuselage just before the ki blast obliterates it.

****

•••

Gohan glares at Cell as the ball of light heads towards the plane when a sudden cry of desperation reaches out to him from the plane. With a burst of speed he flies to the plane. Just as he bursts through one of the heavily tinted glass windows he spots someone, a girl about his age, sitting on the floor with her eyes locked on the approaching ki blast as she awaits certain death. Picking her up, Gohan slams through the other side of the fuselage just as the blast hits the jet-copter.

****

•••

"What's the brat doing?" Vegeta asks in surprise as he watches the ball of fire and dust rise into the air where the jet-copter once stood.

"It was only that loud mouthed fools plane." 18 says coolly.

"I don't know. He must've sensed something." Goku says while searching out any kis in the area. At first he can not sense anyone besides the Z-Senshi. But gradually he can sense the female Saiya-jin do to her fairly hi ki, then Hercule, and finally the cameraman that is cowering behind some rocks. Then, after concentrating on the spot where his son is, he feels another ki. The energy is incredibly strong compared to the average human, but is dwarfed by the power exuded by Gohan. "I got it!" He exclaims. "There's another ki right next to Gohan's.

The Z-Senshi focus their ki senses on the location. And then, in the blinding intense energy that is Gohan and Cell, they can sense a much smaller ki.

"Who is that?" Chaozu asks as he floats slightly behind Tien.

Krillin looks on as the dust and smoke begins to blow away. "I don't know. I didn't even sense it until just now."

"Yeah, it's hard to detect unless you concentrate." Yamcha says as Hercule and the woman run toward them.

"Well if it isn't the king idiot himself." Vegeta says with a smirk upon seeing Hercule. "Until I met him I thought Kakarott was the biggest fool alive."

"Gee, thanks Vegeta." Goku says with a smile making the others look at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't you save Videl?" The woman asks with tears in her eyes as Hercule struggles to regain control of his breathing.

"Save who?" Piccolo asks gruffly.

"Our daughter…Videl…you…green…th-thing." Hercule pants out.

"She was in the plane." The woman clarifies. "Why didn't you use one of your tricks to stop that blast before it blew it up?" 

"Oh. That must be the other power we sense." Goku says while scratching the back of his head. "As far as we know, she's fine."

"Tell me. Who are you and why you, a Saiya-jin, choose to mate with such a weak human?" Vegeta demands of the woman.

****

•••

Videl feels herself being violently pulled from the floor of the plane and closes her eyes tightly in anticipation of death. The sound of a violent explosion fills her ears while her mouth and nose are clogged by dust and smoke. But the pain she is expecting never comes while she lays, motionless, on the ground. As her mind slowly registers this, Videl feels a slight pressure from someone, or something, on top of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees the face of the boy who was fighting Cell. It is only mere inches from her own.

"Are you ok?" The boy asks, concern filling his voice and turquoise eyes.

Videl tries to answer, but only succeeds in choking on the dust in the air. "I-I'm ok." She finally manages to squeak out after coughing. "Would you mind getting off me now?"

"Oh…umm…sorry." Gohan says, blushing as he staggers to his feet.

Neither notice the short man stop right behind Gohan, a mischievous grin on his face.

****

•••

"My name is Celina. And how the hell do you know about Saiya-jins?" She says angrily while glaring at Vegeta, not noticing his black hair and eyes, when a ki blast lands in the middle of them.

"As much as I'd like to see you fight amongst yourselves, I think the boy needs your help." Cell says.

"What do you care you monster!" Yamcha shouts at him.

"I just want a descent fight. And I know the kid is the only one here who can give me one." Cell says disinterestedly while forming another ki blast in his hand. "Now are you going to give him one of those Senzu beans or should I just kill you all right now?"

"Uhh…no. I'll give Gohan a Senzu bean." Krillin says as he grabs the small brown bag from Goku and walks towards Gohan. As he nears them he can clearly see Gohan lying on top of Videl. A grin spreads across his face as he stops right behind Gohan. "Is your girlfriend ok Gohan?" He says, the grin turning into a smirk.

"She's fi…WHAT? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Gohan yells as both he and Videl turn red.

  
"Well that's not what it looked like to me. I mean it looked like you two were mak…"

"Is there a reason you came over here?" Gohan interrupts.

"Yeah. Cell wants you to have a Senzu bean." Krillin says as he takes one out of the small bag in his hand and giving it to Gohan. "I guess you can too." He adds upon seeing the various cuts and bruises on Videl as he hands her one as well.

"It's a Senzu bean. You eat it and it heals you." Gohan says as he pops the small bean into his mouth. Almost immediately after swallowing it, his injuries disappear.

Videl looks on in shock as Gohan tests out the arm that had been dislocated only seconds before. "H-how?"

"I don't really know. Just eat it. You'll feel better." Gohan urges as he watches Cell float in the air a ways off.

A surprised look appears on Videl's face after chewing and swallowing the crunchy bean as the cuts and bruises disappear along with the headache she got from hitting her head. "This is…this is…"

"An annoying scene delaying my fight with the boy." Cell finishes for her. "Now run away before I decide to kill you earlier then planned." He adds while creating a ball of ki in his hand.

Krillin does not waste any time and quickly flies back to the other Z-Senshi. But Videl, either in fear or shock, stays next to Gohan.

"I see that one of you has a death wish." Cell says with a smirk as a thin beam of light shoots from an outstretched finger.

Gohan looks on in shock as the beam goes cleanly through Videl, piercing her heart. He watches the blood drain from her face, making her skin ashen. The blood oozing from the wound stains her shirt a dark red as her legs start to give out. In the distance he can hear the woman scream as she and her husband watch their child fall to the ground, seemingly in slow motion. 

* * *

Oh no! I did it again! Man I'm torturing Videl in this fic.

A few things about this story:

I'm writing this purely for fun. I have not set a minimum chapter length for myself with this one, although I'll try to make each chapter at least 1000 words. Updates for this fic will be random since I'm also working on 3-4 other fics at this time. 

* * *

Please Review.


	4. P1 Ch04 Fall Of A Tyrant

Umm…sorry. I meant to update this sooner, but I got caught up in writing one of my other fics.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 1: An Evil Returns

Chapter 4: Fall of a Tyrant

* * *

"VIDEL!" Hercule and Celina yell as they try to run to their fallen daughter, but they are restrained by Yamcha and Krillin.

"Let me go you shrimp!" Hercule yells at Krillin while struggling to free his hands.

"Let go! Videl needs me!" Celina yells and, like her husband, tries to break free from Yamcha.

"Quiet! I'll get her!" Goku says before disappearing and reappearing next to Videl.

****

•••

"That's better." Cell says with a smile.

"Why?" Gohan asks. Not noticing his father appear next to him, then almost instantly disappearing with Videl.

"Why kill her? Simple. I only want you on the battlefield. But I'm growing tired of this so say goodbye Gohan."

The Z-Senshi look on in horror as Cell's ki begins to rise again at an alarming rate until it is almost twice that of Gohan's.

"That's not a reason Cell." Gohan growls while his ki slowly rises. "She did nothing to you. She _couldn't _do anything to you. She was helpless."

"Don't forget that she was an weak little insignificant human."

"That doesn't matter Cell! You killed someone who didn't deserve to die!" Gohan yells, a few tears falling from his eyes as his anger starts to build.

"Awwe. Poor widdle Gohan's cwying." Cell mocks. "You haven't changed at all Gohan. Just like last time you're crying over something insignificant.

"Insignificant to you maybe you bastard!" Gohan yells, his anger continuing to build. "Do you remember what also happened last time Cell? Do you remember the change I went through!?!"

"Yes boy. I do. But even with that little trick of yours you are no match for me. Just like that little bitch was no match for me."

"You killed my father. You threatened the lives of my family. But most of all. You killed HER! She was innocent and did not deserve die!" Gohan yells as he starts to glow. "I will do what I failed to do when we fought last time. Cell…today you will DIE!!! He screams as a blinding light bursts forth from his form and a tremendous wind is kicked up. The light temporarily blinds everyone while the wind forces them to the ground. His blood boiling with anger while hatred seers his flesh. Through his anger and thirst for revenge he barely feels his hair growing longer as the bones of his face change shape. As the light dims his very soul seems aflame with a power unlike any he has felt before.

****

•••

Videl can feel warmth surrounding her body as the pain in her chest subsides. "How do you feel?" She hears a voice ask from above her as she slowly opens her eyes. Videl gasps in surprise when she sees the green skinned boy kneeling over her. "I…uhh…I'm fine."

"That's good. If your mom is anything like Chi-Chi then I'd hate to see what she'd do to me if you died. Especially since she's a Saiya-jin."

Dende smiles. "If she's like your wife then I think Cell would be the one in trouble."

"Oh yeah…I guess you're right Dende." Goku says while scratching his head.

"Excuse me, but am I dead?"

"Nope." Both men say.

"Ok. Then WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS A SAIYA-JIN!?!" Videl yells, causing Dende and Goku to cover their ears.

"Now she reminds me of Chi-Chi." Goku says as he rubs his ears.

Dende chuckles a bit. "Yeah…or Bulma."

"Excuse me, but I'm waiting for some answers."

"Ok. One, you're not dead. Two, Cell shot you with a ki blast and almost died. Three, Goku brought you hear, to Kami's lookout, and I, Dende, healed you.  


"That's better. Now, what's a Saiya-jin, what's ki, and what happened to Cell?"

Goku looks thoughtful for a second, making Dende chuckle lightly, before saying, "Ki is energy, Saiya-jins are an alien race which your mother can tell you more about, and Cell…" Goku pauses as he and Dende look into the distance where they feel a sudden explosion of ki. "…just died."

"Ok. Can we go back now? I have a few questions for my mother."

"Sure. See you later Dende."

"By Goku, Videl." Dende says as they disappear.

****

•••

"What's going on!?! Is Cell getting ready to kill us? We're all going to die aren't we? I don't want to die!" Hercule blabbers as he tries to keep himself from being blown away, his wife looks at him with an amused smile on her face as she too tries to stay in place.

Piccolo looks at him in annoyance and grumbles, "Cell pissed Gohan off. That's what's going on."

"Damn that brat! I've spent most of my time training for the last three years while he's slacked off and he's still stronger then me!"

"I think we better get out of here guys!" Yamcha yells over the howling wind.

"Yeah." Krillin says in agreement. "But who's going to carry those two?" He adds while gesturing to Hercule and Celina.

"You take the big oaf and I'll take the woman." 18 says coolly as she picks Celina up and flies away from the fight, Krillin following close behind with Hercule screaming his head off as he is carried through the air.

****

•••

"Wha-what the hell!" Cell yells in surprise as he feels Gohan's energy skyrocket until it is more then double what it had been before. "How?"

"You seemed to have forgotten Cell." Gohan says as he slowly stalks towards Cell. "When I get pissed off I get a power boost."

"I know that you baka!" Cell retorts in anger as he forms a ki blast in his hand. "But I didn't hurt anyone that you know."

"It doesn't matter you monster. That girl, she didn't deserve to die yet you killed her just because you could."

"Fine. Whatever. NOW DIE!" Cell yells as he fires the ki blast at Gohan, only to watch in horror as the blast is effortlessly deflected into space.

"No. You die Cell!" Gohan says coolly. "Kaaameee…" He starts to chant as he gathers energy within his hands while Cell takes to the air. "…haaameee…" He continues, Cell starts to fly away as fast as he can only to have Gohan suddenly appear in front of, and slightly below, him. "HA!!!" Is the last thing he hears as the blast consumes him on its trip away from Earth to dissipate in the depths of space. And at such a close range he has no time to dodge it out put up a defense.

With a sigh Gohan falls to the ground, his energy depleted and his body aching from the power that coursed through it only seconds before. The few minutes that pass feel like hours while a gently breeze dries the sweat on his forehead. He hears someone land behind him but does not bother to see who it is.

"Hopefully you didn't fail again brat." The person, obviously Vegeta, says.

"Way to go Gohan!" Krillin calls over the sniffling of Hercule just as Goku and Videl appear.

The rest of the Z-Senshi congratulate Gohan for defeating Cell again while Goku remembers something that happened during the fight that seemed strange to him. "Hey son, how did you know that the girl, Videl, was in the plane?"

"What do you mean Tou-san? I heard her yell just after Cell fired that ki blast." Gohan says in confusion.

"I don't believe it!" Vegeta yells before bursting into laughter while Celina looks between Gohan and Videl with surprise on her face. Everyone else present, including Gohan and Videl, give Vegeta questioning looks. 

"What's so funny Vegeta?" Goku asks since no one else is speaking up.

"I can't believe you don't get it Kakarott. No wait, I can believe it."

"Believe what." Tien asks.

"Damn you bakas are dense. I think the Onna no ko's mother knows. Bother her, I'm going to go train." Vegeta says as he takes off for Capsule Corp.

"Well what's going on Momma?" Videl asks while glaring at her mother.

* * *

Onna no ko = girl in Japanese

* * *

Again, I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like that.

Please Review.


	5. P2 Ch05 What Do You Mean?

I figured this is a good chapter to start Part 2 with, so I did. And I apologize for the long wait on this, but I kind of forgot about it for a while.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 2: A New Friendship

Chapter 5: What Do You Mean?

* * *

"What's going on?" Videl asks again as her mother looks around at the others that are present.

"I…don't really know where to begin." Celina answers.

"How about we begin with how Gohan knew that Videl was in that plane?" Krillin suggests.

Gohan looks at him in confusion before answering, "I told you, I heard her yell just after Cell fired that ki blast."

"That's just it son." Goku says. "We were just as close to her as you and we didn't hear anything. I think we might have been closer to her then you actually."

"And her ki was impossible to detect unless you concentrated on it do to the power you and Cell were putting out." Yamcha adds.

Krillin nods in confirmation of what his friends just said. "Yeah bro. So how did you know?"

"I knew that she was there because I heard her yell." Gohan says with annoyance. "I don't know why you don't believe me."

"I don't believe it." Celina says quietly as she looks back and forth between Gohan and her daughter. "I never would have thought it would happen so soon."

A curious expression forms on Videl's face as she looks at her mother. "What didn't you think would happen so soon?"

"I thought that you wouldn't start to bond with anyone until you were around sixteen, and that's when I was going to tell you everything."

"Wha…" Videl starts to say, only to be interrupted by Goku and the others.

"Wow son. It looks like you got more from me then just strength." Goku says as she pats his son on the back. "I'm sure Chi-Chi will be happy to hear that you found a mate already."

  
"Wh-WHAT!?! I don't even know her! I can't marry her!" Gohan yells, making Videl stare at him in shock.

"I'M NOT MARRYING HIM MOMMA!" She yells while her father, finally understanding what they are talking about, looks on in shocked silence.

"Of course you two aren't getting married." Celina says, causing both Gohan and Videl to sigh in relief. "You're too young right now. But in a few more years you'll complete your bond, get married, and have kids." She adds as stars seem to appear in her eyes. "Grandkids…" She says dreamily while Gohan and Videl look on, half in shock and half in horror.

"Congrats Gohan. You dog you." Yamcha jeers. "It somehow figures that you'd find another half Saiya-jin."

"Yeah bro. Only fourteen and already found the person you're going to marry. I never would have thought the little kid I saw hiding behind his father's legs would be so good with the ladies." Krillin says with a smirk.

"Wait, backup, what did you mean by "another half Saiya-jin?"

"Me and you are Saiya-jins." Goku says with a smile. "That grumpy guy that flew off is a Saiya-jin too."

"Wh-what? But…"

"You thought you were the only one survived right?"

"Yeah, I did." 

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS NOT MARRYING SOME WEIRD LITTLE FREAK LIKE THAT BOY!" Hercule yells as his shock wears off.

"HERCULE FRANCIS SATAN!" Celina yells at her husband, causing the desired effect of him cowering under her heated glare. "Gohan is no different then our daughter. They are both half human and half Saiya-jin."

"I don't care! He's strange! All those things he can do…they're not natural."

"You're wrong Mr. Satan. They are natural, and anyone can do them with the right training."

"Umm…excuse me Momma, BUT WHAT DID YOU MEAN I'M HALF SAIYA-JIN!?!" Videl yells as loud as she can while glaring at her mother. The volume of her voice causes everyone except #18 to flinch in pain.

Celina, not intimidated by the look her daughter is giving her, glares right back at Videl. "I meant exactly what it sounded like."

"Uhh…ok…so what's a Saiya-jin?" Videl says, the look from her mother making her nervous.

"Excuse me, but can we go and get something to eat? I didn't get to finish breakfast." Goku says as a low rumble fills the air. "And everyone's at my home and I'm sure Chi-Chi has been cook…"

"Saiya-jins and their stomachs." Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin mumble before three more low rumbles can be heard, each seeming to answer Goku's stomach.

Celina laughs a little. "Sorry, but Videl and I kind of skipped breakfast."

"That's enough proof to convince me that you two are Saiya-jins." Krillin says.

"Umm…whatever shorty." Celina says, earning a smirk from #18 and Piccolo and a laugh from everyone else. "Since our plane was blown up, Gohan can carry Videl, who I'm sure has a few questions. One of you guys can carry Hercule. And…what's your name?" She asks #18.

  
"I'm 18."

"Ok then, you can carry me since I don't trust those other guys." Celina adds while looking at Yamcha who blushes and turns away while whistling innocently.

With a shrug, 18 picks up Celina and lifts into the air, quickly followed by Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Piccolo, and Krillin since none of them want to carry Hercule.

Gohan, seeing that almost everyone else has left, blushes while wrapping his arms around Videl's waist and lifting into the air. The thought of smacking Gohan crosses her mind since she does not usually even let guys rest a hand on her shoulder let alone wrap their arms around her waist. But there is something different about the way Gohan is holding her. 'The way he's holding me. It feels…' A light blush to creeps across her cheeks at the thoughts running through her head. '…good. I feel safe in his arms…and comfortable. It's almost as if he is meant to hold me like this.' The blush deepens and she is glad that Gohan can see her face, but what she does not know is that similar thoughts and a similar blush have been on Gohan's mind since he first wrapped his arms around her.

Neither notice the screaming that Hercule is once again doing as he is being carried through the air by Goku. All the screaming that Hercule is doing is hurting Goku's ears, and he wishes that he could let go of the man and cover his ears. But this is not really an option since he would then have to deal with two angry women, one that is Saiya-jin, and one that has an almighty frying pan.

****

•••

Luckily for Gohan and Videl, the scenery on the flight to Gohan's home is enough to distract them both from each other. And for Gohan this distraction is doubly welcome since he is not only able to keep his mind off of the girl in his arms, but it also is keeping her from bombarding him with questions.

However, this distraction seems to come to an end all to quickly as they land next to Gohan's home where everyone except Goku and Hercule are waiting.

Gohan almost sighs in relief upon touching down, thinking that everyone there might keep him from having to answer any questions from the girl he had to carry all the way there. But having to answer a bunch of questions from a girl that both frightens and intrigues him suddenly does not seem so bad as he sees the infuriated look on his mother's face as she storms towards him.

"SON GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW NOT TO RUN OFF LIKE THAT! AND GOKU! WHERE IS HE? HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO…why were you carrying a girl Gohan?" She asks, her mood suddenly changing from extremely angry to happy.

The young girl shakes her head in an effort to clear the ringing from her ears before saying, "I'm Videl."

"OHHH!!! You're the one who's going to marry my little by and get me lots of grandchildren." Chi-Chi says with a starry look in her eyes before wailing, "MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP!" But just as quickly as her mood changed a few seconds ago, it changes again. "You're mother has been telling me everything and…"

"I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!" "I'M NOT MARRYING HER!" Gohan and Videl yell at the same time. 

"Well of course you're not getting married right now." Celina says as she walks up to the small group. "But I haven't heard either of you say that you didn't want to marry each other, only that you don't want to get married."

"They remind me so much of Goku and I when we were younger." Chi-Chi says dreamily. "Did you know that I would have married Goku when we were thirteen? But he thought marriage was food, and he was on a quest for the Dragon Balls so it didn't happen. And then I had to wait _SIX_ years before I finally got the man of my dreams." Chi-Chi rambles as her and Celina walk off with Gohan and Videl staring at them in disbelief.

"Is your mother always this…psycho?" Videl asks as Gohan leads her into the house to get something to drink.

"Not always, but most of the time. I think it's because of having to deal with Saiya-jins or something." Gohan says as before taking a drink of water. He inwardly cringes at the look Videl gives him upon hearing the word Saiya-jin again. "I suppose you want me to tell you about Saiya-jins."

"Yes. I don't know why Momma wouldn't tell me about them. And how did you…what the hell is that noise?" She asks, suddenly changing subjects as a god-awful racket can be heard outside.

Putting their glasses into the sink, the rush outside and join everyone else as they practically roll around on the ground in laughter at the sight before them.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. P2 Ch06 Hercule The Comedian

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been working on all three fics at once. Hopefully the updates for the others will be finished before too long.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 2: A New Friendship

Chapter 6: Hercule The Comedian

* * *

In the sky, Gohan and Videl can see Goku and Hercule flying towards them. The sight instantly makes them laugh since, somewhere on the trip home, Goku found a rope, hog tied Hercule with it, and then tied it to his own waist so that he could cover his ears while flying.

"Jeez Goku, what's up with the rodeo act?" Krillin asks as Goku and Hercule land.

Goku looks at his friend curiously, "What do you mean Krillin?"

"Never mind…" Krillin says before trailing off as he watches Hercule struggle against the rope in a vain effort to free himself.

With stupendous effort, Yamcha keeps himself from laughing more, "I think Hercule wants to be set free."

"Oops, sorry big guy." Goku says before he snaps the ropes as though they are made of wet paper.

The instant he is lose, Hercule runs a few feet away before falling to his knees and kissing the ground. "I'm alive! I'm alive!"

"I didn't know you're afraid of flying dear." Celina says with a smirk.

"W-w-what? I'm not afraid of flying! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Really? You're not afraid of anything?" Chaozu asks as he floats up behind Hercule, a smirk on his childish face do to a few stray thoughts that he picked up from the larger man.

"That's right I'm…" Hercule says confidently. But after turning around and seeing the small being floating behind him, his voice catches in his throat and his face pales until it is almost as white as Chaozu's. "…a-a-a-a MIME!" He yells as he springs to his feet and takes off running, leaving a smirking Chaozu behind.

Everyone, except Celina, watch as Hercule cowers behind his wife. The sight of the large man trying to hide behind someone so much smaller then himself causes everyone to lose themselves in another fit of laughter.

Goku's laughter suddenly stops, only to be replaced by a low rumbling. "When's lunch?"

"As soon as the table is set up out here I'll bring the food out." Chi-Chi says.

Goku instantly gets a large folding table and sets it up in the yard, then sets up enough chairs around it so everyone can sit down if they like.

****

•••

Looking up from his plate, Krillin is surprised by the manner in which Celina and Videl are eating. "For Saiya-jins, you two sure do eat neatly."

"What do you mean?" Videl asks.

Krillin gestures to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks.

Videl just shrugs at the way they're eating. "Momma, do we have to eat so slow since they aren't?"

"I guess not, seeing that your father appears to be taking this well." Celina answers after looking at Hercule, several noodles hang from his mouth as he stares at the male Saiya-jins while they pig out.

A happy smile spreads across Videl's face as the speed with she is eating picks up. The sudden increase in movement, and the clatter of dishes, draws the attention of the other people at the table.

"For a Onna no ko who didn't know she is half Saiya-jin, she definitely eats like one." Vegeta mumbles around a mouth full of food.

"What? Haven't you seen a Saiya-jin eat before?" Celina asks the others who are starring at her and Videl.

"We have, it's just that we thought that female Saiya-jins would be a bit more…umm…civilized about the way they eat." Bulma answers for everyone.

Vegeta chuckles quietly. "Don't be stupid Onna."

"If I just hear you correctly Veggie-head, you're sleeping on the couch for…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Hercule shouts at his wife and daughter as he suddenly awakes from his stunned silence.

"What do you mean Poppa? We're eating."

"B-b-b-but you're eating like THEM!"

"Of course we are dear. I'm Saiya-jin and Videl's half Saiya-jin."

"But you never eat like THAT!"

"Actually, we do when it's just Momma and I."

"I…you…we…I…I…I give up." Hercule stutters as his eyes roll back into his face falls into his plate of food.

"You better not expect me to clean you up when you regain consciousness dear." Celina says while turning his head so he doesn't suffocate.

The others just shrug as they go back to eating, or just relaxing.

"Thank you Mrs. Son. That was delicious." Videl politely says several minutes later as the table is being cleared of dirty dishes.

"Your welcome dear. And please, call me Chi-Chi." She answers with a smile before carrying an arm full of dishes into the house to be washed.

"So Gohan…" Videl says as she turns to the boy sitting across from her only to be drowned out by a air-car landing a short distance away.

An old man jumps from the air car, causing all that know him to grown in annoyance. The man looks around at all the people that have gathered. "Looks like there's a couple of knew faces. Pretty ones at that." He says with a perverted leer in the directions of Celina and Videl. And, since she is closer, he walks towards Videl to say hello.

Gohan rolls his eyes at the look on the man's face. "Y…"

But Roshi interrupts before Gohan can warn Videl. "Hey there I'm Master Roshi. And you are?" He asks while raising his hand.

The sound of a fist being planted in someone's ribcage reverberates around the group a split second before Yamcha casually leans to the side so as not to be hit by the now flying Master Roshi.

"Dirty old man." Videl mumbles while dusting off her hands.

Approval and surprise fills the look on Gohan's face as he watches Roshi stumble to his feet "WOW! That was great Videl! How did you know that he was…"

"Going to try and cop a feel?" Videl finishes for him. "I'm around hormone crazed boys almost every day, and was lucky enough to learn what that look in their eyes means before any of them laid a hand on me." She says with a satisfied smirk just as a loud slap and yell from Hercule fills the air.

"Looks like Momma needs to learn about that look." Videl says as she and Gohan watch a dazed, twitching, Roshi lie at Celina's feet while Hercule glares at the man. The effect of Hercule's glare is lost however since one can see fear in his eyes.

Gohan just shakes his head at the fallen martial arts master. "I would have thought Roshi would have learned not to mess with women by now."

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Hercule shouts before softly kicking Roshi in the side, causing the already amused crowd to laugh once again.

"Jeez. Sometimes I think that Poppa would be a better actor then a martial artist."

'He probably would. He's been able to fool everyone about Cell.' Gohan thinks before replying, "So what were you going to say before Roshi interrupted you?"

"I was going to ask you to tell me about Saiya-jins."

"Oh. Sure, no problem." Gohan says as he scratches his head while thinking of where to being.

As Videl watches him, a silent struggle takes place within her mind. 'He's cute when he does that. What? I don't think like that! I know you don't, but I'm you and I know that you think he's cute when he does that. I…damn it! Why can't a person win when they fight with themselves?'

"Well, Saiya-jins come from…"

"Videl dear, we have to be going. Your father needs to pretend to have defeated Cell again." Celina calls as Hercule decapsulates an air-car.

"Can't we stay a while longer? Gohan was just going to tell me about Saiya-jins."

"I'm sorry, but we…"

"Why don't you let her stay the night? Then they have the time they need, and Gohan can bring her home in the morning." Chi-Chi suggests.

"That sounds fi…"

"Absolutely not!" Hercule interrupts his wife. "No daughter of mine is stay at some…" He starts ramble on when his rant is cut short by a withering glare from Celina. "…err…sound's ok to me, but she doesn't have a change of clothes or…"

"I got everything I need in my capsule case Poppa."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow dear. Bye everyone and thanks for lunch." Celina says while getting into the air-car.

"Bye!" Videl calls as the air-car flies off, a grumbling Hercule at the controls.

"So where was I?" Gohan asks as Videl turns her attention back to him.

"You were saying something about where Saiya-jins come from."

"Oh yeah. Saiya-jins come from a planet called Vegeta…"

* * *

Well what did you think?

Please Review.


	7. P2 Ch07 An Old Friend Returns

Sorry for the long wait, but I started at my job back on the 7th and I haven't had much free time, or at least not a lot of time to write.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 2: A New Friendship

Chapter 7: An Old Friend Returns

* * *

"…so then we wished Tou-san back with the Dragon Balls and nothing's really happened until Cell came back." Gohan says, finishing his story about his life as the sun sits low over the mountains. Its final rays of light make the horizon a wonderful tapestry of color.

Videl looks at him in shock and horror before managing to stutter, "Wow…that's…that's incredible…you've been through so much."

"Yeah, I guess so. But most of the people I know have interesting lives in some way. Like being incredibly strong, full or part alien, or having died."

"I still find it hard to believe that people can be wished back to life or that there really are aliens."

"Don't forget, your mother is one of those aliens."

"Yeah, I…"

"Gohan! Videl! Dinner is ready!" Chi-Chi calls from the house.

"It's about time, I'm starved!" Gohan exclaims as they walk towards the house.

"Like I was saying, I'm going to have to ask her about that tomorrow." Videl finishes as two orange blurs, one large and one small, rocket past them and into the house.

  
Several seconds later a loud yell and two clangs of a frying pan striking the heads of a hungry Saiya-jin and demi Saiya-jin. "GOKU! GOTEN! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO TRACK MUD INTO THE HOUSE!"

As the two teenage demi Saiya-jins enter the house they can see two sets of muddy footprints on the, otherwise, spotless floor.

"You'd think, as fast as they were running, that all the mud would have come off outside." Videl says as she suppresses a laugh at the sight of Goten and Goku sitting at the table with one hand on their bruised heads and the other poised to dig into their food.

"Come on Nii-chan an Widel-chan. It's eating time." Goten says with a pleading look on his face.

"Ok bro." Gohan says as he and Videl follow the anxious chibi into the house.

****

•••

"That was a great meal Chi-Chi-san. You're a better cook then our chefs." Videl says as she rubs her full stomach.

"Thank you dear." Chi-Chi blushes. "It's nice to hear it from someone other then Gohan." She adds while glaring at Goku and Goten who gulp.

"G-great meal Chi-Chi."

"Yeah, good foods Mommy."

"Thanks." Chi-Chi replies dryly while washing the dishes.

"Why's she upset? I tell her thank you after every meal." Goku whispers to Gohan.

Unfortunately Chi-Chi overhears him and sends a frying pan crashing down on his head. "A burp and a mumbled 'thanks' doesn't count Goku!"

"Sorry Chi-chan. I love your cooking and I love you." Goku says smoothly as he kisses the back of her hand before kissing her on the lips.

Young Goten makes gagging noises at the scene his parents are making. "Eewwwwww, sick. Do you have'ta do that kissy kissy stuff here?"

"Gohan, Why don't you and Videl go play with Goten outside for a while." Chi-Chi breathlessly says when she and Goku pull apart.

"Ok Kaa-san." Gohan says while rolling his eyes.

An amused smile brightens Videl's face as she follows Gohan and Goten outside. The way Gohan's parents act towards each other reminds her a lot of her own parents. With the only difference being that her parents do not usually show too much affection towards each other when other people were in the room, although that usually just means when company or servants are present. "Do your parents always act like that?" She asks Gohan as Goten chases a lizard.

"Always wanting to be alone? Yeah, I asked Vegeta about it a little over a year ago and he…told me a bit more then I wanted to know. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering. My parents act the same way when the servants aren't in the room." Videl says as she watches Goten hold the lizard in the air over his head in triumph only to have the small reptile wiggle free of his grasp. "So uhh…what did Vegeta say when you asked him?"

"He said that it's because Tou-san started spending more time with us and less time training. And when a Saiya-jin does that the bond with their mate can grow stronger and he or she becomes more 'playful' with their mate."

"Oh." Videl says while they watch Goten once again chase the lizard in the fading light. His yells at lizard to slow down can be heard. As she watches Goten switch to catching fireflies, something that Gohan just said, and something that she had heard a few others mention, comes to mind. "Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a bond? I've heard that word used several times today but no-one has said what it is."

"Oh…well a bond is something that forms between a Saiya-jin and their mate. And according to Vegeta, that was how I knew you were in that plane."

"Yeah, I heard that part." Videl replies as they both turn slightly red at the thought of what the word mate implies that they will do someday.

"Ok, umm…from what I know, once the bond has formed that pretty much means that the two 'bondmates' will be together the rest of their lives. Also, at some point the bond is completed by the two mates biting each other on the nape of the neck, marking them."

"Oh, so that's why Momma and Poppa have those bight marks. I always thought it was kind of weird."

"NII-CHAN! WIDEL-CHAN! Looky whats I caught!" Goten yells as he comes running up, dragging a purple dinosaur by its tail behind him. "I cetched Barney!" The large reptile looks on with amusement towards the small boy dragging him through the field.

"HOLY SH-COW!" Videl yells in surprise. "Am I seeing things, or is that dinosaur purple?"

"Nope, that's not a purple dinosaur." Gohan replies. "It's a purple dragon and his name's Icarus."

Videl looks at him, stunned. "What? How do you know that?"

"Because he's an old friend. Come on. I'll introduce you."

"Umm…ok." Videl replies as she trails behind Gohan as he leads the way towards his brother and Icarus.

* * *

Please Review! It might make me decide to write my fics instead of doing something else!


	8. P2 Ch08 Shortcake Subjects

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Last of Two Planets

Part 2: A New Friendship

Chapter 8: Shortcake Subjects

* * *

"Can I keep Barney?" Goten asks excitedly while Icarus cringes at the name given to him by the little kid.

"Sorry squirt, but Icarus is a free dragon." Gohan says as he and Videl walk up.

"Icilus? That's a silly name." Goten says as he looks up at his older brother.

Gohan and Videl laugh a little at the little boy's mispronunciation of the dragon's name. "It's Icarus, not Icilus, Goten."

"Whatevers, I still thinks it's a silly name."

"Hey! I came up with that name so it's not silly!" Gohan says while sticking his tongue out at his little brother. The sight makes Videl giggle.

But Videl's giggle stops almost as soon as it had started as she covers her mouth. 'Was I just giggling?' She asks herself. 'No…I must have imagined it…I never giggle at anything.'

"So you think it's funny too?" Gohan asks Videl with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Videl responds in confusion since she had been lost in thought. "No I…" She starts to say when Gohan suddenly lunges at her, knocking her to the ground. "Gohan-chan, what are you…" Again she is cut short, but this time it because she erupts into a fit of laughter as Gohan tickles her.

After several minutes Gohan stops his attack on Videl and rolls to the side. Videl lies there for several seconds, catching her breath, before smirking at Gohan. "Looks like it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Gohan asks before he is sent into fit of laughter as Videl tickles him. But it only lasts for less then a minute before Gohan uses his superior strength to overpower Videl and pin her to the ground. "You need to be stronger then the person you're tickling so they can't do this." He says before blue meets black and they lose themselves in the other's eyes. Slowly, unnoticed by Gohan and Videl, their faces move close together.

"Ewwwwww…are you guys going to do kissy kissy stuff?" Goten says with a disgusted face, shaking Gohan and Videl from the moment.

"S-sorry." Gohan stutters as he jumps to his feet while blushing profusely.

"Uhh…don't worry about it."

"Goten! It's time for bed!" Chi-Chi yells from the doorway before Videl can say anything more.

"Oh man, I don't wants to go to bed yet." The little demi Saiya-jin protests quietly as he walks towards the house, knowing that if he does not do as his mother says then he will receive a frying pan to the head. "Nighty night Nii-chan and Videl-chan!" He yells just before going through the door.

****

•••

"Excuse me Chi-Chi-san, but where am I going to sleep tonight?" Videl asks with a yawn.

"You'll be sharing Gohan's room with him tonight dear."

"Sh-sharing?" Gohan and Videl say in unison.

"Of course. You can have Gohan's bed and he'll sleep on a futon." Chi-Chi says before smirking. "Not that I don't want grandkids, but you two are too young to start a family."

"Huh? They're too young? But you were planning on marrying me when we were only twelve. And if that would have happened then we…"

"Goku-chan…we wouldn't have had a honeymoon until we were older." Chi-Chi interrupts.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't we have had a moon made out of honey when we were twelve?"

Videl blinks in surprise at the man's question while Gohan and Chi-Chi roll their eyes.

"Goku, dear, a honeymoon isn't food. A honeymoon is part of marriage…"

"It is?" Goku scratches his head and asks before Chi-Chi can continue. "And umm…now that I think about it, you never did make me any marriage. Can we have that for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sweetheart, marriage isn't food." Chi-Chi says levelly as her brow twitches with annoyance. "Remember what you were told before we got married?"

"Umm…" Goku puts his hand to his chin as he thinks back to that day. If Chi-Chi were not so annoyed with him at the moment she probably would have laughed at how cute he looked. "Oh yeah! Marriage is where you live with someone."

"Very good. I think you deserve a prize." Chi-Chi says with a smile as she gets up from her chair.

"I do? What do I get? Ice cream? I want ice cream for a prize!" Goku says excitedly.

"Nope, no ice cream." Chi-Chi says, making Goku frown. "You get this." She adds before leaning down until her face is only inches from Goku's when a metallic clang fills the air as Goku yelps. "Maybe next time you'll remember." Chi-Chi says triumphantly while waving her frying pan at her husband.

"Well umm…" Gohan says while eyeing the frying pan nervously. "I think Videl and I are going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah…uhh…goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Son." Videl says as she too eyes the frying pan since, for a reason unknown to her, she is afraid of it.

"'night Gohan, Videl." Goku says while rubbing his head."

"Goodnight you two." Chi-Chi says while glaring at her husband. "Oh, and before I forget." She adds before Gohan and Videl can escape from the room. "I better not catch you two doing anything. Goten told me what happened outside."

Gohan and Videl both blush heavily while saying, "Yes Kaa-san." "Yes Chi-Chi-san."

****

•••

"Is your dad always so…umm…" Videl says, trying to think of a way that would not be an insult, as she walks with Gohan into his room.

"Dumb?" Gohan finishes for his friend. "Sadly yes. If it's not about fighting then he usually doesn't remember things too well."

"He must get hit with the frying pan a lot then." She replies while slipping under the covers of Gohan's bed while he lies down on a futon on the floor.

"Yeah, especially when there is food around and he's not supposed to eat it. But surprisingly, he somehow manages to remember important dates, like birthdays and anniversaries, really easily."

"He probably…" Videl yawns. "…forgot once and your mom hit him so hard that he couldn't help but remember from then on."

"You're probably right." Gohan says before yawning. "'night Videl-chan."

"'night Gohan-chan." Videl replies before falling asleep.

* * *

Please Review.


	9. P3 Ch09 By The Water's Edge

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 9: By The Water's Edge  
  
Wow, I wrote this chapter in one sitting. I haven't done that in a long while. I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
And I apologize that the formatting of this chapter (and of the newest chapter of Two Halves of a Soul) is messed up. For some reason Word has decided it does not like saving things in html. When I get the problem fixed I'll replace the text of the chapters with one that's properly formatted.  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Gohan! Videl! It's time to get up!" Chi-Chi calls from the doorway to Gohan's room. In reply she sees the two teenagers continue to sleep peacefully as she had not spoken at all. "Figures." She mutters. "Alright you two, get up right now or NO breakfast for either of you!"  
  
The threat of having precious sustenance withheld from them causes Gohan and Videl to shoot upright. "I'm up." They say at the same time.  
  
"Sorry Momma." Videl, her mind not quite working correctly yet, says as she gets out of Gohan's bed only to trip over its usual occupant.  
  
Chi-Chi giggles at the young girl. "I don't mind you calling me mom dear, but you should probably wait until you and Gohan are married. And if you want, you two can be married by the end of the week."  
  
"Umm" Videl says as she looks at him, both their faces are red with embarrassment from how Videl landed on Gohan.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Chi-Chi says disappointedly. "Oh, and you two don't have any time to fool around if you want breakfast." She adds almost as an after thought before going back to the kitchen.  
  
The two teen's faces become even redder with what Chi-Chi implied.  
  
"We ummbetter get up." Gohan says.  
  
"Yeah." Videl replies as she continues to lie there.  
  
Several seconds pass in awkward silence before Gohan speaks up. "Are uhhyou going to get up?"  
  
"Huh?" Videl blinks before once again realizing that she is laying on Gohan. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem." Gohan says while thinking, 'At least she didn't land on my' But he cuts the thought short when Videl sends him a look that is a mix of anger, amusement. "Oops." He laughs. "I kind of forgot about hearing each other's thoughts."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I was just wondering if you're going to lay there all day or get up." Videl says before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Gohan. "Is there something I should know about?"  
  
"Hehe, nope." Gohan says nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Oh look, it's time for breakfast." He adds before jumping up and dashing from the room.  
  
Videl blinks at the spot that Gohan had just occupied before she runs after him. "That was no fair. You're supposed to wait for me." She says while taking a seat across from Gohan.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that was a rule." Gohan says while eyeing the food on the stove.  
  
"It's not you baka." Videl says before reaching across the table and smacking him upside the head. "It's just the kind thing to do."  
  
"What was tha" Gohan says before a frying pan crashes down on his head.  
  
"You know better then to run in the house Son Gohan." Chi-Chi says before looking at Videl. "Next time, try using a frying pan to emphasize your point dear." She adds before going to the door and yelling that breakfast is ready.  
  
A wind whips through the room just as Goku and Goten appear in their seats at the table.  
  
"And Kaa-san gets angry with me for running in the house." Gohan mumbles, making Videl giggle at him.  
  
'Awe, poor Gohan.' She thinks in amusement.  
  
"Poor me?" Gohan asks, picking up on the thought.  
  
"Uhhthe bonding thingright."  
  
"Oh it's so cute how you two are bonding." Chi-Chi says as she carries the food to the table. "Grandchildren here I come!"  
  
'Jeez, I can't believe our mothers are so fanatical about grandkids.' Videl thinks as she starts to devour her plate of food.  
  
::I know. It will be rather amusing to see if Bulma-san and 18 act the same way when Trunks and Marron are older.:: Gohan replies. Tapping into the bond that is forming between Videl and himself for the first time.  
  
::Who's Marron?:: Videl asks in kind, finding easier then she thought it would be to communicate this way.  
  
::Oh that's right. She wasn't here yesterday. She's 18 and Krillin's daughter. They probably left her with Oolong to watch since they were in a hurry to help with Cell if need be.::  
  
::Ok, so who's Oolong?::  
  
::He's aninteresting person. He's a pig that is able to change his shape and size.::  
  
::That's weird.::  
  
::I know. And he's a lot like Roshi. Which is why they get along I think.::  
  
"That's SOOO cute. I need to get my camera." Chi-Chi exclaims as she gets up from the table.  
  
"What's cute Chi-chan?" Goku asks after swallowing a mouth full of food while Gohan and Videl look at the woman as though she has lost a few marbles.  
  
"Gohan and Videl of course dear." Chi-Chi replies. "They've been talking to each other through their bond."  
  
"They have?" Goku asks, before resuming his normal inhalation of food.  
  
"How could you tell?" Gohan and Videl ask at the same time. Both blush when they realize what they just did.  
  
"The speed with which you two were eating slowed down and you seemed to be concentrating on something else." Chi-Chi says. "Of course Goku was to busy stuffing his own face to notice the slight change in pace."  
  
Gohan and Videl look at each other, they had not even noticed it. With a shrug they resume their meal.  
  
~*~  
  
As Gohan and Videl near the Satan mansion they can see dozens of news vans parked out front and a mob of people clogging the driveway.  
  
"Great, I should have known the press would be here." Videl mutters to no one in particular.  
  
"I'll land in the back then." Gohan says as he quickly descends to the ground behind the large mansion.  
  
A maid jumps in surprise when the two teens seem to just appear next to her out of thin air. "Oh, you're home miss." She says upon seeing that it is Videl.  
  
"Yep." Videl replies cheerfully. "Just let my parents know I'm back. I don't want to mess with the asshastoundingly large number of reporters out front."  
  
"Yes miss." The maid says before going of to tell Hercule and Celina that Videl is home.  
  
"So what shall we do? Kaa-san didn't say I had to be home right away." Gohan asks after the maid has left.  
  
"WellI could show you where I like to go to relax."  
  
"Ok." Gohan replies as Videl leads him to a greenhouse-like structure on one side of the expansive backyard.  
  
Upon entering the building Gohan can instantly smell the light fragrance of flowers and hear what sounds like running water. As he is lead down small paths lined by lush plants of all colors, the sound of water grows louder until he finds himself standing in front of a large waterfall spilling down into a pool sized pond. "Wow, this is beautiful." He says after looking it all over.   
  
"This is my favorite place to come and relax. And the pond is great for swimming when it's too cold to use the outdoor pool and I don't feel like using the indoor one."  
  
"This reminds me of a lake not too far from my home. I go there to relax and swim too because it's so" Gohan says before looking at Videl, only to find that he had stopped right next to her and that their faces are only inches apart. "beautiful." He finishes as he slowly leans forward.  
  
~*~  
  
Celina sighs in boredom as her husband yet again recounts his victory over Cell for the reporters when a maid comes up to her and tells her that Videl has returned and that there is a boy with her. She thanks the maid before smiling, 'Gohan carried her home. How sweet of him.' Celina thinks.  
  
"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" One of the reporters shouts. "Can we get a few pictures of you with your family?"  
  
"Of course you can. Just give me few minutes to round up my daughter." Hercule replies before leaving the group of reporters with Celina by his side.  
  
After asking a couple of servants they learn that Videl and Gohan went into the greenhouse.  
  
As they enter the structure the only thing they can hear is the sound of the waterfall. When Hercule comes to the end of the path, he stops in his tracks and turns red as he glowers at the sight before him.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Please Review.  



	10. P3 Ch10 Laughter And Love

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 10: Laughter And Love  
  
Sorry for the delay on this update as well. But, like 'Two Halves of a Soul,' I forgot about writing this one for a while. I hope you like it.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Gohan's face moves closer to Videl's, causing the girl to blush. She is somewhat disappointed though when he does not kiss her. Instead she can feel his warm breath on her ear and it sends a chill down her spine. "You wanna go for a swim?" He whispers in her ear.  
  
"S-sure." Videl replies while blushing. "We can, I mean you can change in the room over there." She says while pointing to a door.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Videl watches her friend as he walks off to change when a thought invades her mind. 'I GET TO SEE HIM WITHOUT A SHIRT! Oh my god IWHAT THE HELL? I'm starting to act like Erasa damn it.' She thinks while going to change in a different room.  
  
When she comes out of the room a short time later she sees Gohan sitting on the ledge that surrounds the large pond. Videl blushes when she sees Gohan's chiseled form. Each muscle seems to be perfectly sculpted. And when sees that Gohan's eyes are glued on her, Videl's blush deepens. "So ummlet's swim." She says after several seconds of awkward silence before jumping into the pond. Gohan just nods and jumps in after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Celina sees and feels her mate's anger towards whatever it is he sees. She can not help but smile at one possible cause of his anger. And, in case it is what she thinks it is, prepares to stop her husband so he will not interrupt the two teens. But when she sees what has angered Hercule she can not help but laugh.  
  
"Boy! What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Hercule yells at Gohan.  
  
"Huh? W-WOW! AHH!" Gohan cries out when Hercule's yell distracts him, causing him to lose his grip on the support beam for the roof and plummet into the pond below.  
  
Videl looks on in shock at seeing Gohan fall but her expression quickly changes to one of amusement at the look on the demi Saiya-jin's face. When Gohan surfaces a few seconds later, coughing and sputtering, he can hear her giggling.  
  
With his mouth hanging open, Hercule looks at his daughter. He is unable to remember Videl ever giggling over something and here she was doing it over this boy.  
  
Celina smiles at her daughter and Gohan while thinking, 'They are so cute together. And it's nice to see Videl actually acting like a girl for once.' With a sigh she grabs her husband and drags him from the building before he can interrupt the young couple.  
  
"I'm glad you found that funny. I could have been hurt." Gohan grumbles.  
  
"Oh really? A little fall into water like that would hurt the big, strong, cute, hooops." Videl says while blushing.  
  
"I uhhguess that wouldn't hurt me." Gohan replies while scratching his head.  
  
From the look on Gohan's face Videl can tell that he honestly did not realize that little fact until she pointed it out. This realization causes her to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Gohan stops scratching his head and blinks at her. Slowly, he swims towards her until his face is mere inches from Videl's. As he nears her, her laughter dies until she just looks back. Leaning in even closer Gohan pauses and blushes before smirking. "Let's see how funny you think this is." He whispers to her before dunking her under water.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Videl yells as she comes up sputtering. "I'll make you pay for that!" She adds when Gohan takes off with her in hot pursuit.   
  
Finding the pond much to small, Gohan leaps from it and takes of running down a path cut into the plants.  
  
"GET BACK HERE SON GOHAN!" Videl yells as she runs after him.  
  
"I don't thinkWOW!" Gohan exclaims as he slips and falls on his back.  
  
Before he can get up, Videl jumps on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Got ya'" She says proudly before she finds herself pinned to the ground.  
  
"No you don't." Gohan whispers in her ear, causing Videl to shiver, before he takes of running again. "You'll never catch me!" He yells before jumping back into the pond and heading to the waterfall, thinking that it will make a good hiding place.  
  
Videl jumps in after him and yells, "Yes I will!"  
  
A smirk appears on Videl face when she sees Gohan swim under the waterfall. 'I've got you now Son Gohan.' She thinks as she swims after him.  
  
Gohan quickly realizes that he made a mistake when he sees that there is no where to run to, and turns around only to be pressed against the back of the small cave by Videl. "Ummhi." Gohan says while smiling at her.  
  
"Hi." Videl replies with a smile. "Looks like you're trapped."  
  
"I uhh" Gohan says before his mind quickly forms a plan. "Don't think so." He adds before grabbing Videl's arms and spinning around so that she is the one pressed up against the rock wall.  
  
"Ugh." Videl swings at him only to have her hand caught by Gohan. The same thing happens to her other hand. "Why can't you let me win?" She asks him.  
  
Gohan looks at her in confusion. "Win what?" He asks innocently.  
  
This causes Videl to glare at him as she struggles to break free. But she only succeeds in getting Gohan's arms wrapped around her to keep her from getting away. As this dawns on the young girl her movements stop and she finds herself looking into Gohan's ebony eyes, her lips moving closer to his.  
  
"You uhh" Gohan says as he slowly leans closer to Videl. His eyes locked with hers. "Win." He says softly just before their lips touch.  
  
The kiss is brief and light. As they pull apart they can feel their lips tingling lightly and their cheeks burning.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes, Gohan and Videl can see that they each want more. "Let's call it a tie." Videl whispers.  
  
"Ok." Gohan replies before they kiss again. This time it is deeper and more passionate.  
  
It seems like hours have passed in the space of a minute when they pull apart again. Both teens have a smile on their face, and a small fraise comes to Gohan.  
  
"I love you." He whispers, putting the thought into words.  
  
Videl lets the words sink in for several seconds before her smile broadens. "I love you too." She replies before kissing him for a third time.   
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
**  
**Fic by: DarkHeart81  



	11. P3 Ch11 Kiss On Command

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 11: Kiss On Command**  
**  
As some of you may have noticed with the last chapter of _Two Halves of a Soul_, I'm switching from writing in present tense to past tense.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Videl sweetie, would you an" Celina said, eyes wide in surprise, as she saw her daughter and Gohan. Her surprise quickly faded and she smiles at how cute it was. The two teens stood silhouetted against the small waterfall as they kissed passionately. Beside her she heard a quick intake of breath signaling that her husband has just seen their daughter and Gohan.  
  
"BO-" Celina moved quickly to cover his mouth, but it's too late. The man's voice shattered the silence that had settle over the two teens and caused them to jump apart.  
  
"Um uh hi mommy, daddy." Videl said as she and Gohan blushed furiously. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Nope, just go back to _swimming_." Celina replied as she dragged Hercule behind her.  
  
"Now wait just one damned minute. I need something, I need to pound the punk for kissing my daughter." The man said as he struggled from his wife's grasp and marched back to the two teens.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Celina said as she grabbed a hold of the larger man and hoisted him onto her shoulder. "I'm not going to let you get yourself put in the hospital."  
  
"Celina! Don't do this in front of Videl and that boy!" Hercule whined. "This is embarrassing. Put me down! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" He kicked his feet and pounded his fists on her back like a little kid as he was carried away.  
  
"HERCULE FRANCIS SATAN! Stop acting like a little kid RIGHT NOW or so help me you WILL regret it." The last female Saiya-jin yelled at her mate. She could tolerate his yelling and screaming, but the little kid act was _not_ something she tolerated.  
  
Hercule's movements ceased in an instant. "Yes dear. Sorry dear." As he was hauled away he could hear Gohan and Videl's laughter ringing loud and clear in the air.  
  
~*~  
  
A half or so later Gohan and Videl walked into the kitchen of the large mansion. Videl's mother was the only one in the room. "Hi Momma, Hi Poppa."  
  
"Did you two enjoy your little make out session?" Celina, setting aside her plate of food for the moment, asked them with smirk, causing both teens to blush.  
  
"MOMMA! It's not like that!" The girl whined as she and Gohan fixed themselves some food.  
  
"Oh really? That's not what it looked like earlier."  
  
"Well I uh, we uh" Videl looked to Gohan for help. The boy just shrugged since he didn't know how to handle his own mother let alone Videl's.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop teasing you guys about it under one condition."  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced at each other nervously. They didn't like the look in the woman's eyes. "What's the condition?"  
  
"You two have to kiss right here, right now, and let me take a picture of you while you're kissing." She answered as she motioned to he camera sitting on the table next to her. The two teens before her turned alternating shades of white and red from shock and embarrassment.  
  
"Do we have to?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, can't we just admit that we were making out?" Videl added.  
  
"HA! I knew it! And no, I'm not going to quit bugging you two about it unless I have some physical proof that I can show people."  
  
Gohan and Videl's faces paled as they stuttered, "S-show people?"  
  
"Why of course. My daughter has found her mate." Celina said with a smile before taking a bite from her sandwich. "You know dear, if I was younger and didn't have a mate I'd definitely be jealous of you. When you two go out in public you'll probably have to beat the girls off of him."  
  
"_MOMMA_!_ Please stop_!" The girl pleaded.  
  
"Ok ok. I'll stop," The woman smirked at them. "Just as soon as you two kiss."  
  
The two teens looked at each other, it wasn't that they disliked kissing each other. It's just that they didn't want to do it because someone wants them to.  
  
"Oh come on already, I can tell that you two want more of what you were doing." Celina urged._  
_  
Gohan shrugged as Videl sighed, both knew that they wouldn't get out of this without kissing. Gohan smirked at Videl as their faces drew closer. ::Since she wants to see us kiss we might as well make it good.:: He said through their bond. The bit of kissing they had done earlier had seemed to strengthen it, allowing them to use it at will.  
  
::What do you mean?:: Videl asked as their lips met. His arms went around her and he dipped her. ::Oh.:: She replied before smirking against his lips. ::I like this but I think I can make it better.::  
  
Gohan heard her thoughts and felt her smirk, but before he could respond he felt her tongue against his teeth.  
  
Celina had practically fell from her stool when Gohan had dipped her daughter and then almost fainted when she saw her little girl add her tongue to the kiss. Her stunned mind registered the camera in her hand and she took several pictures of the teens.  
  
"WHAT is going on here?" Hercule yelled as he entered the room. His wife jumped in surprise and the two teens kissed for several more seconds before standing up and separating.  
  
"Nothing Poppa." Videl said casually as she and Gohan started to eat the food they had fixed.  
  
"Nothing? NOTHING? Youthat BOYI will NOT allow ANY _BOY_ to play tonsil hockey with MY daughter!"  
  
"Oh shut up Hercky-chan. I asked them to kiss." His wife said as she looked at the polaroids she had just taken. "Although I must admit they were a bit more intimate then I had thought they would be."  
  
"I uh" Hercule was dumbfounded. His own wife had _asked_ their daughter and that _boy_ to kiss. He felt betrayed, he felt anger, he felt "I need a drink."  
  
"Ok, you can get one at the restaurant." Celina replied.  
  
"Huh?" Now he was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're taking us out to eat of course."  
  
"Oh, great idea Momma!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, where are we going?" Gohan added.  
  
"B-but you three just ate!"  
  
"Well yeah, we wouldn't want to eat the place out of business."  
  
Hercule just stared at his wife in complete bafflement. He knew that she wasn't human but she had always acted human before meeting those strange people who fought Cell. "You people are crazy." The man muttered just as the phone rang.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	12. P3 Ch12 Birthday Surprise

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 12: Birthday Surprise**  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"So Gohan," Celina said after they had been seated, "tell me about yourself. When's your birthday?"  
  
"May 16." The boy replied mechanically while salivating over the various foods pictured on the menu.  
  
Videl's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. "Really? That's cool. We can have our next birthday party together!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Huh?" The boy was confused now. What was his friend talking about?  
  
"Our birthday's on the same day silly."  
  
Hercule didn't know what to make of the scene. For the first time that he can remember, his daughter is acting like an actual teenage girl. And although he didn't really like the idea of her flirting with a boy, it was nice to see her actually acting like someone her age probably should be.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it's been almost a year since we met." Videl said as she and Gohan lounged under a tree at Gohan's home.  
  
"Yea. It seems just like yesterday."  
  
"Hey! Nii-chan! Nee-chan! Come open your presents!"  
  
"Yea! Then we can have cake and ice cream!" Goku added.  
  
"Ok." Videl said.  
  
"We'll be right there." Gohan added.  
  
"OPEN MINE FIRST! OPEN MINE FIRST!" Goten yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down while waving his arms about with a package in each.  
  
"We would if you gave them to us." Gohan and Videl replied at the same time. They didn't really notice it since it has happened quite often over the past year.  
  
"Oops." The chibi replied while stopping his bouncing just long enough to hand them each a package.  
  
They were oddly shaped, cool to the touch, sticky, and seemed to be dripping something.  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced at each other before tearing off the messy wrapping paper. What was revealed would best be described as a brown lump that seemed to be wrapped in a soggy cloth. Both teens stood there trying to figure out what it is they're holding in their hands. But their question was answered by Chi-Chi a few seconds later.  
  
"What the! Those arewere my silk scarves! Look at them. They're completely ruined! SON GOTEN! You are in BIG trouble mister!"  
  
"It's only ice cream mommy. They'll come clean!" The chibi replied as he grabbed the two scarves and started washing them in the punch bowl without thinking.  
  
While Chi-Chi was seeing red everyone else was laughing. That is everyone until Goku saw the two ruined cartons of ice cream on the ground. "NOO! It was too young to die! It didn't even live long enough to have one bite taken out of it!" The Saiya-jin cried.  
  
"There's no sense crying over spilled milk." Roshi said. "Or ice cream."  
  
"B-b-but it was t-triple choc-chocolate fudge!"  
  
"Your father's obsession with food still amazes me." Videl told her friend.  
  
"Yea." Gohan replied.  
  
After a few minutes riddled with the sound of Chi-Chi's frying pan hitting the skulls of one Saiya-jin and one demi-Saiya-jin, Gohan and Videl resumed opening their gifts until only two remained. The ones they got for each other. Both had been hard pressed to keep it a secret from the other, but they had been able to do it.  
  
As the last vestiges of paper fell to the ground, Gohan and Videl pulled open the boxes. Both turned bright red as they slammed the box tops closed again before muttering, "I think there's been a mix up."  
  
"Come on, I want to see what you got each other." Chi-Chi said. When neither teen moved to show her, she walked over to them and flipped the tops off the boxes. "How cuoh my."  
  
The box sitting in Videl's lap help a lacy black piece of lingerie that looked like it wouldn't cover anything. And in the box that Gohan help was a pink tank top and a pink pair of Speedos that had 'BAD BOY!' across the backside in red letters.   
  
Unluckily for the two teens, Hercule was the second person to see the contents of the boxes. Especially the contents of the box his daughter held. "BOY! YOU ARE _DEAD_!" The man yelled before Celina grabbed a hold of his shirt so that he would get himself hurt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! THOSE ARE OURS!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled as one.  
  
"Alright Gohan! You dog!" Krillin yelled.  
  
The Ox-King just chuckled at the utterly embarrassed looks on the faces of Videl and Gohan while Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha whistled and made catcalls. 18 and Piccolo looked on with amused smirks.  
  
However, Tien, Lunch, and Puar barely even noticed the scene they were too preoccupied with the newest addition to the Z-Senshi. A beautiful baby girl with deep blue hair and violet eyes. She had been born just a few months before.  
  
Puar was making faces at the little bundle in Lunch's arms when her tail accidently brushed against the baby's nose, causing her to sneeze.  
  
"She's definitely your guy's daughter." Goku commented as he left Gohan and Videl to the pestering of the others. The little girls hair was now a sky blue and her eyes a shade slightly darker then the color of Trunks' hair while a third eye blinked along with her other two.  
  
"For the last time, WE DIDN'T BUY THIS STUFF!" Gohan and Videl yelled.  
  
Their yell disturbed the baby, causing her to cry. "Shh. It's ok darling." Lunch cooed before a stray piece of hair brushed across her nose. "ACHOO!" The sound seemed to throw a switch and everything stopped. Or at least anything that knew about Lunch's psychotic alter ego stopped.   
  
"Look what you did you morons! You made my little girl cry!" Launch yelled as an Uzi materialized in her hand. "Take this!" The blonde haired woman fired the gun at the crowd of people while the baby that she still held giggled happily.  
  
Slowly, after Launch ran out of ammo, the group settled down and two large birthday cakes were brought out. Once all the candles were lit Gohan and Videl tried to come up with something to wish for. And if they had read each other's thoughts at that moment, they would have heard the same wish echoing in the other's mind. A wish for the future that they hoped would come true.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**_  
_**

  



	13. P3 Ch13 Birthday Plans

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 13: Birthday Plans**  
**  
In case anyone was wondering, the last chapter was about their 15th birthday.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Thanks Gohan, I had a wonderful time." Videl said as they stood just inside the doorway to her home.  
  
"Yea, so did I." The boy replied while rubbing his sore jaw. "Just remind me to power up a bit more before we spar next time."  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?"  
  
"No, your punches and kicks are starting to really hurt."   
  
"Oh, so the big strong warrior is afraid of being beat up by his little girlfriend." Videl teased. Kissing him before he could reply.  
  
Gohan smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes. "You've really improved in the last two years." He almost whispered.  
  
The girl before him smirked. "I would think so considering that we probably spend as much time kissing as we do sparring."  
  
A light chuckle came from Gohan. "I was talking about your fighting abilities. You might even be able to go Super Saiya-jin soon."  
  
Videl's face lit up in a huge smile at her boyfriend's comment. "Do you really think I'll be able to transform?" But her smile quickly faded as she remembered that Gohan had laughed at her comment about them kissing. While scowling at him she added, "Were you laughing because I'm not a good kisser?"  
  
The boy gulped. He knew from the tone of her voice that the noose was already around his neck. All he had to do was say the wrong thing and the chair would be knocked out from under his feet. Gohan panicked for a second before smiling. He had the perfect reply. "Not at all. I was laughing because it's impossible to improve on perfection."  
  
Videl's eyes scanned his face, searching for any sign that he is lying but finding none. "Oh really?" She asked with a playful smirk.  
  
"Yea, I'm pretty sure about that." Gohan replied before smirking back at her. "But maybe I should check to make sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Celina smiled in the living room. While she hadn't taken to learning the various fighting techniques and abilities that her daughter had. She did learn how to sense ki. And because of that ability she could tell that the two teens in the entranceway to the mansion were rather close at the moment. The woman found the way Gohan and Videl have been acting for at least six months rather amusing. In fact, it was because of their behavior that, of all people, Vegeta suggested putting Videl on birth control pills.  
  
That day had been rather amusing since the Saiya-jin prince had chosen a rather inopportune time to bring it up. At lunch while the mother's of the teens were there. Chi-Chi had repeatedly switched between daydreaming about grandchildren and bashing Vegeta's head in with her frying pan for suggesting that Gohan and Videl would sleep together without telling her first. She herself had been rather amused with the events of that day, and the memories of it caused her to laugh out loud.  
  
"What's so funny dear?" Hercule asked, his attention drawn away from the TV.  
  
"Nothing, just remembering when Videl started taking birth control pills." The woman replied before remembering that her husband didn't know.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hercule replied, turning back to the TV.  
  
'Damn it. How could I be so careless? At least he wasn't really paying attention to me.' Celina thought after several seconds had passed.  
  
"What!?!?"   
  
"Shit, no such luck." The woman muttered under her breath at her husband's yell.  
  
"My little girl is on birth control!?!?"   
  
"Yes, now quiet down you big oaf!" Celina almost yelled. It had been Videl who didn't want her father to know, and she wouldn't be happy that her father found out.   
  
"Where's that boy? BOY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The big oaf himself yelled through out the mansion.  
  
Several seconds later Gohan and Videl bounded into the room. "Hi Mr. S. What's up?" Gohan asked with a smile.  
  
"You have some gall asking me what's up _boy_. You're corrupting my daughter with your perverted actions."  
  
The two teens looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Hercule. "What are you talking about Daddy?"  
  
"What am I _talking_ about? I'll tell you what I'm _talking_ about! Because of that-that-that," he pointed a shaking finger at Gohan, "_BOY_ you have to be on _birth control_ pills!"  
  
Neither Gohan nor Videl turned crimson at the thought of doing what Hercule implied they were doing. Both had come to like the idea over the last couple of months. In fact, both knew that they would more then likely be experiencing sex for the first time in the very near future.  
  
In an effort to stop her father's rant and to spare him from a possible stroke she yelled, "Poppa! Gohan and I haven't done anything yet!"  
  
This seemed to satisfy Hercule. "Oh. Sorry." He replied.  
  
The 'yet' at the end of her sentence going unnoticed by him but not by Celina who smirked. "So what do you two want to do tomorrow since it's your birthday?" She asked, her smirk growing when the two teens blushed.  
  
"Erasa's dragging me to that stupid movie at noon." Videl grumbled. Sure the lead actor in the flick is good looking, but he is NOTHING compared to her Gohan.  
  
"And I'm going to go over to Bulma's to train until-" Gohan added.  
  
"-the movie gets out. Them I'm going over there too and-" Videl continued.  
  
"-everyone will be there since that's where we decided to have the party. So-"  
  
"-you and Poppa should be there by three." Videl finished.  
  
"Alright." Celina replied with a smile. It didn't matter how many times she's experienced it. She found that the sight of Gohan and Videl finishing each other's sentences always put a smile on her face.  
  
Hercule just shivered lightly. He found them talking as though they were one really disturbing. But he quickly brushed aside the creepy feeling and said, "I can't believe my little girl is having her sweet sixteen party tomorrow."  
  
"I know dear. Our little girl is growing up so fast." Celina replied before her smirk returned. "But I think they're looking forward to tomorrow night more then the party."  
  
The faces of the two teens were so red that it almost looked like someone had spilled red paint on them.  
  
"What do you mean dear? Is something happening then?" Hercule asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Celina replied while winking at the two teens.  
  
::Do you think she knows?:: Videl asked through their bond, a bond that would be strengthened if things went as she planned.  
  
::Know what?::  
  
::Our plans for tomorrow night you dumb ass!::  
  
::Umwhat plans V-chan?::  
  
The girl could have slapped herself for her stupidity. Gohan didn't know about her plans because she's kept it a secret. 'Then why did he have the same reaction to mom's innuendo?' She thought. Videl just shrugged it off since she knows Gohan is the kind of person who can know something without realizing he knows it.  
  


============================================================================  
  
No, they are not fully bonded yet.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	14. P3 Ch14 16th Birthday Part 1

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 14: 16th Birthday (Part 1)**  
**  
Between the - is the movie.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The sound of someone furiously pounding on the door and ringing the bell filled the Satan mansion as a butler hurried to answer it.  
  
"What's wrOh. It's you." The man said upon seeing the blonde girl standing on the porch  
  
"Is Vi-"  
  
"In her r-" The butler responded before she could finish only to have her run off to Videl's room before he could finish.  
  
"VIDEEEL! ARE YOU READY!" The blonde yelled as she ran down the hallway and through open the girls bedroom door.  
  
"Jeez Erasa, what's up with you? Did ya eat a bag of sugar for breakfast or something?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'm just excited! Ben goes shirtless during several parts of the movie! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? _SHIRTLESS!_"  
  
Videl cringed at the volume of her friend's voice as she finished tying her shoes. "So what?"  
  
Erasa looked at her friend like she had just turned neon blue and grew three more arms and six additional legs. "So what? He's only THE HOTTEST actor EVER!"  
  
"Yea, sure Erasa." Videl replied while thinking, 'My Gohan,' she was practically drooling just thinking about him without a shirt, 'is MUCH hotter then that moron.'  
  
"God, you're impossible Videl." Erasa replied as she dragged her friend out of the house and to the theater.  
  
As they stood in line for tickets Videl realized something. 'This is MY birthday. Why am I seeing a movie ERASA wants to see?' But she pushed the thoughts aside. There weren't any movies out that she wanted to see anyway. And besides, her friend was too excited about this to change the plans now.**  
**  
~*~  
  
Gohan cracked his knuckles as he stretched in the gravity room at Capsule Corp. He was ready to burn off some of the extra large birthday breakfast his mom had fixed that morning. Across from him his father and Vegeta stood as they too prepared for the spar.  
  
"You're going down brat." Vegeta said as he and Goku dropped into their fighting stances.  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan replied before clasping his hands before him like he is praying. Suddenly there were two additional Gohans, one standing on either side of the original.  
  
The former prince smirked at Gohan. 'The brat's being careless. Each one of them only has a third of his power.'  
  
Goku smiled at his son. He knew that Gohan wouldn't be using such a technique without reason.  
  
All three Gohans smiled at the two older warriors. "Your move." The center Gohan said calmly.  
  
With a smirk firmly entrenched on his face, Vegeta charge for one of the copies. His smirk only grew when the other two apparently retreated. But that quickly changed when his fist impacted the copy. Suddenly he found himself on the other side of the gravity room. Just as unconsciousness claimed him, he looked back to were the copy had been and could only see smoke.  
  
"Hey, not bad." Goku replied. In truth he was shocked. A self destructing double was the last thing he had expected. And from the feel of things the copy's energy had gone back to Gohan once it was destroyed. "Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Videl. I was showing her how to do split form and multi form techniques and shecame up with that variation."  
  
"Oh?" Goku replied. "So that's how she beat you."  
  
Gohan laughed, he never could fool his father. "I guess you could say that." He replied before charging at him. His double stood off to the side of the chamber.  
  
"There's just," Goku blocked a punch towards his head, "one problem with that," he lashed out with a kick to his son's midsection only to have it blocked, "technique."  
  
Gohan jumped back, disengaging from the fight for a moment. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Once you use it on an opponent, or your opponent sees you use it on someone else, they'll expect it and defend against it."  
  
Gohan smirked. "Oh really?"  
  
But before Goku could respond, Gohan's hands snapped up to his face and he yelled, "Solar flare!" The bright light blinded the unsuspecting Saiya-jin. When his eye sight returned he saw Gohan standing before him and the double standing off to the side of the room. Neither appeared to have moved. Quickly his mind put together what he should do next.  
  
"Trying to confuse me?" He asked. The Gohans smiled in reply. "Well you'd think that I'd think that you'd change places with your double. Which is why you wouldn't. So" He charged, with a ki shield raised just in case, at the Gohan standing off to the side. And when his hand struck the smirking Gohan he was answered with a big explosion. 'I should have known.' The man thought as he picked himself up from the floor. "You're the real Gohan!" He yelled as he charged the one remaining Gohan. He struck out with a jab at Gohan's midsection only to feel his fist go through the boy. Goku stood there in disbelief as he looked at his arm. 'There's no blood. That mea-" He didn't get to finish the thought as the Gohan suddenly exploded, sending him careening into the gravity room wall much like Vegeta had.  
  
The Saiya-jin's head pounded and his ears rang. "No wonder Vegeta passed out." Goku muttered as he sat up and leaned his head against the chamber wall.  
  
From above him he heard amused laughter. "Good fight. Even if I didn't get to throw many punches.  
  
~*~  
  
A yawn escaped Videl's mouth. Only ten minutes into the movie and already she was bored. If something exciting didn't happen soon then she might fall asleep. She thought about going and getting a refill of popcorn, but dismissed it. The tub she had already had wasn't fresh and judging by the mound of popcorn that was in the machines the refill was likely to be just as bad.  
  
Suddenly the tempo of the music kicked up and took a turn for the ominous. Beside her she could hear Erasa stop eating. Turning her attention to the screen instead of the heads of the people in front of her she saw that Ben's character was sitting next to a crackling fire in the middle of the woods. It took her a second to remember that the previous scenes had been about him, his girlfriend, and two of their friends preparing for a camping trip.  
  
-  
Slowly the camera panned to show an old woman with ratty white hair holding an ancient and demonic looking knife while sneaking up behind Erasa's beloved Ben.  
  
'Hmm. Maybe this movie isn't so bad after all.' Videl thought as sat back.  
  
In the light provided by the fire one could see something drip from the blade. With each step the woman took she came closer to the unsuspecting man. But she froze suddenly as someone from inside the tent unzipped it and stepped out. The person that emerged from the tent was a woman with long flowing brown hair. She too froze upon seeing the old woman.  
  
"What is it dear?" The man asked when he saw his girlfriend just standing there. "Afraid the big bad boogie" He trailed off at the look of terror on her face. Slowly he turned around and came face to face with the woman. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
His voice seemed to snap her back to reality or at least her distorted view of it, and she lunged at him.  
  
The glint of metal in her hand caused him to instinctively grab her wrist. Stopping the blade mere inches from his chest.  
-  
  
Videl was on the edge of her seat. She had come here expecting some girlie movie. Turning to her friend she saw that Erasa no longer seemed interested in eating so she took her popcorn and munched on it happily as she watched the drama unfold on the screen.  
  
-  
"BEN!" The woman yelled as she ran to help her boyfriend.  
-  
  
Videl blinked while thinking, 'So Ben is the name of the character _and_ that actor. At least the writers as good at action scenes.'  
  
-  
A struggle ensued that showed that the old lady is a lot stronger then she looks. The fight ended when the man's girlfriend knocked the old lady out with a piece of firewood.  
  
"Thanks Angie." Ben replied before noticing that his hands are covered in blood. Looking at the old lady he sees that she too is covered in red liquid of life.  
  
"Oh my God! Where'd she stab you?"  
  
"She didn't." He responded with unease in his voice and features as he realized where the woman had come from. Quickly, he took off at a run down the path that the old lady had come from. His girlfriend right behind him. He stopped suddenly at the edge of the woods and caught his Angie before she could run out onto the small beach.  
  
The moonlight seemed to accentuate the paleness of their faces as they looked upon the small beach. At an agonizingly slow pace that made Videl want to yell for them to hurry up the camera panned to show two bodies lying on the beach. The sand beneath them is dark from spilled blood.  
  
"Oh god no!" Angie yelled as she broke into tears.  
-  
  
"You really know how to pick a movie Erasa." Videl commented as she watched Ben lead Angie back to their car and drive to the park ranger station to report the incident.  
  
"Y-yeah." Erasa's face was a pale as that of the two characters on the screen.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan, a few droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead, emerged from the gravity room with a towel around his neck. His mother greeted him with a large glass of lemonade.  
  
"Where's your father and Vegeta? I thought they were in there with you." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"They are. They're just too tired to move." Gohan responded with a smile. "Either that or too sore."  
  
"I hope you didn't beat your father up too badly."  
  
"Of course not. All he and Vegeta need is a Senzu bean and they'll be as good as new."  
  
"Alright. But you better hurry and get cleaned up. Videl will be here any minute."  
  
"Is it that time already? Jeez, I gotta hurry!" The demi-Saiya-jin exclaimed as he set the glass back on the tray and ran off to the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, that was a great movie Erasa." Videl said as she and her friend walked out of the theater.  
  
"I uhguess so." The blonde was green. Sure the latest teen heartthrob had gone without his shirt several times during the movie. But that didn't make up for all the blood and guts.  
  
"Who would have thought that the old woman that attacked them was one of the girls that went to school with that guy's girlfriend."  
  
"Y-yeah." Erasa was glad that she hadn't eaten any more of the popcorn then she had.  
  
"Well I'll see you later! Bye!" Videl said as she decapsulated her copter and took off.  
  
"Yeah, later." The blonde didn't notice her friend's happier then usual attitude. She was too busy worrying about whether or not she would make it home without throwing up.  
  
Once outside of the city, Videl landed and put her copter back into it's capsule before taking off into the sky again. It's much faster for her to fly using her ki then it is using the copter.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I named the actor in the movie Ben because someone I know is obsessed with that name. And as for the movieI couldn't make Videl sit through some snoozer. ^_^ And no, the actor is not me nor did I name or model him after myself.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	15. P3 Ch15 16th Birthday Part 2

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 15: 16th Birthday (Part 2)**  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Onna, why'd you have to agree to let them have the damn party here?" Vegeta growled from his spot in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Would you stop asking that? I already told you. Now," the doorbell started to ring, "go answer that."  
  
"It's just the mate of the eldest Kaka-brat. She can let herself in."  
  
"Arg!" The woman spun around with a frying pan in her hand. "OBVIOUSLY she CAN'T if she's ringing the DOORBELL!" She used the frying pan to beat some of the words through Vegeta's thick skull.  
  
The mighty Saiya-jin growled out, "Fine," before walking away.  
  
As he flung open the door Videl asked, "What moron locked the door?" But as soon as she set eyes on Vegeta she knew who had done it. "What's the matter Vegetable breath? Afraid you'll be beaten up like last year?"  
  
A low growl emitted from Vegeta's throat. "Don't push me brat. Your mate isn't here to protect you."  
  
Videl smirked at him. The expression actually worried Vegeta slightly with what thoughts might be running through the girl's head. But he didn't let his trepidation show. And the reason for his worry was swiftly revealed as Videl suddenly kicked him between the legs. Laughter filled the air as Videl ran off to the location of Gohan's ki, leaving Vegeta in agony on the floor.  
  
'Damn it you fucking moron!' Vegeta yelled in his mind. 'You know that your not supposed to let your guard down around a female that's coming of age.' As he pulled himself to his feet he heard the door open behind him. Today just isn't his day.  
  
"What happened to you?" Asked Hercule.  
  
"Your," Vegeta winced in pain, "bitch of a daughter kicked me."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Hercule replied. Neither he nor Celina paid any attention to the fact that Vegeta had just called Videl a bitch. It was just how the man is and they're used to it.  
  
Celina smirked at the prince; "I take it you let your guard down." With a little chuckle she dragged Hercule deeper into the building.  
  
"Huh? Why would it matter if Vegeta let his guard down?" Hercule asked as he followed his wife.  
  
"Because she can be rathermean around a male Saiya-jin other then Gohan." Celina didn't bother to explain any further on the matter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh man did that shower feel good." Said Gohan as he left the private bathroom of his guestroom he uses whenever staying at Capsule Corp. "I wonder whencrap." The clock showed that it is almost three o'clock. 'Videl will be here any-' Before he could finish the thought the bedroom door flew open.  
  
"Hey Gohan I'm" Videl stopped and stared at the sight of Gohan's bare backside. The boy had just got done with his shower and had not yet put on any clothes. In a flurry of movement Gohan pulled on a pair of boxers.  
  
"Uh, hi Videl." Gohan replied with a crimson face. But the girl didn't respond. She was frozen in place. "You who? Anyone home?" Asked Gohan as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Videl's face. When he didn't get a response he took a step back and looked at her curiously. Several ideas ran through his head, ranging from throwing cold water on her, which would probably make her mad, to the one that he decided to try. With a slight smirk we moved so that he is standing directly in front of her and then with gentle fingers tilted her head up and kissed her. The reaction to the kiss was quite a bit more then he had expected.  
  
Videl immediately started to return the kiss, that he had expected. But then when he broke the kiss several seconds later Videl jumped up and locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him hard.  
  
The surprise caused by Videl's actions didn't last long as Gohan wrapped his own arms around Videl's waist and returned the kiss just as forcefully. Lately his dreams have been plagued with images of him doing things with Videl that make his cheeks burn red when thinking about it. And like his friend he too had been scheming up ways to make those dreams become real. With a muffled grunt he fell back onto the bed with Videl on top of him.  
  
"What are youthinking aboutSon Gohan?" Videl gasped out between kisses.  
  
"The same thing you are." Gohan answered with a smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you please go get your brother, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked as she arranged the packages on the table. Within a few minutes of Hercule and Celina's arrival, the rest of the Z-Senshi had gotten there. And now everyone was gathered together so that the gifts can be opened.  
  
"Get Videl as well since I'm sure she's with him." Celina added with a smirk that said she knows something the others don't.  
  
"Alright." The chibi responded before leaving he and Trunks left the room. Halfway to the guestroom they ran into Vegeta who, despite of eating a Senzu bean, still seemed to be in pain.  
  
"Where are you two going?" The mighty Saiya-jin asked gruffly, he knew that more then likely they were going to cause trouble. And somehow the consequences of their mischief always seemed to fall on him.  
  
"We have to go get Nii-chan and Nee-chan." Goten replied with a smile. "Then we can eat cake and ice cream."  
  
"Alrdon't bother. I'll get them." Vegeta replied with a smirk as a plan quickly formed in his head. Oh yes. He would get revenge for what Videl did to him.  
  
The two chibis shrugged and ran off then Vegeta went back to the bathroom and got a glass full of ice cold water.  
  
~*~  
  
The group of friends saw Goten and Trunks return, but Gohan and Videl are not following them like they were expecting. "Did you tell them that they can come and open their gifts?" Celina asked.  
  
"No, we ran into my dad and he said that he would tell them." Trunks replied, causing the group to look at each other nervously. Celina and Hercule had told them what Videl had done and they know that it is unlikely for Vegeta not to try something in revenge.  
  
Suddenly two screams filled the air.   
  


============================================================================  
  
Ok, from the looks of how this is going it appears that there are going to be 2 more chapters concerning Gohan and Videl's sixteenth birthday. I know it's kind of unbalanced but I don't want to make these chapter that long.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	16. P3 Ch16 16th Birthday Part 3

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 16: 16th Birthday (Part 3)**  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
A smirk to rival the best ever seen on the face of a being, alive or otherwise, adorned the face of Vegeta as he carried the chilly cup of water down the hall. Soon he arrived at his destination. The guestroom reserved for one Son Gohan. Inside the room he could sense that Gohan and Videl are quite close together.  
  
Slowly, with patients hither to unknown by the Saiya-jin prince, he turned the doorknob and let himself into the room. On the bed he could see his quarry as they kissed and let their hands explore. The site only caused his smirk to grow as his eyes shined with an evil gleam. Oh yes. He would have his revenge.   
  
Vegeta floated just off the floor so to not make any noise that might disturb the two teens while at the same time suppressing his ki to the lowest possible level. So close. Just a few more feet to go. There. He's next to the bed. An evil cackle tries to escape from his throat as his arm extends over the couple. At a pace that's almost painfully slow he tipped the glass. And just as the clear contents of the cup are about to drizzle out he upturns it. Drenching Gohan and Videl with the cold liquid.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Twin screams of surprise ring out. "Where the hell did the water come from!?!?"  
  
Their question was answered by triumphant laughter from Vegeta. Oh yes, he finally got the last laugh. Or at least for the moment he did.  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan and Videl yelled. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Because the others want you to open your gifts not" He stopped in mid sentence as realization about what he just did struck home. "mate." Vegeta turned to see two sets of eyes trained on him. Both had the look of someone about to kill or at the very least about to inflict some severe injuries. The Saiya-jin gulped loud enough for Gohan and Videl to easily hear it. If there was one thing he was taught as a child about Saiya-jins and their mates, it is to never interrupt them when they're about to complete their bond. Only family members of those who are about to bond can interrupt them and not fear reprisal. "Shit." Muttered the Saiya-jin prince before running from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think the screaming was about?" Yamcha asked from his spot at the table.  
  
"All I know is that Vegeta is involved." Bulma replied. Through her bond with Vegeta she could feel that the man is actually afraid. She could also hear him cussing at himself for some mistake.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared in the doorway only to be tackled by Gohan and Videl. Quickly, Gohan bound the Saiya-jin with ki rings so he can't get away.  
  
"What's the matter Veggie? Afraid of little ol' us?" Said Videl in a teasing manner.  
  
The Z-Senshi stared in surprise as Vegeta was dragged from the room by Gohan while Videl gave him an occasional kick.  
  
Everyone except for Celina was clueless as to what had more then likely happened. But she hid it since she knew that this particular group of people wouldn't stop bugging the two teens about it once they found out.  
  
After a few minutes of eerie silence that didn't fit with the scene that had just taken place, Gohan and Videl came back into the room with smiles on their faces.  
  
"What," Krillin looked at the two teens, "was that all about?"  
  
"What was about?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hellooo, you and Videl just dragged my dad from the room." Trunks replied while flinging his arms into the air.  
  
"Uh," Videl raised her eyebrow at the chibi, "so what's your point?"  
  
Bulma looked at them oddly. Had they hit their heads or something? "What" She trailed off as a feeling of foreboding swept over her. The usually good-natured teens had done something with Vegeta and she had a feeling that whatever that something is, it isn't good. Quickly leaving the room she ran off down the hall, glancing in each room as she passes.  
  
The partygoers moved into the hall to watch Bulma search for her husband. They saw her stop suddenly at the doorway to one of the labs and stand there. As they watched, her lips quivered between a frown and a smile before settling in a smile. And with the smile came laughter. Glances were exchanged amongst them before moving down the hall to see what Bulma found hilarious enough to have her doubled over in laughter. What they saw was beyond anything that they could comprehend in a glance. They had to study it for a bit to make sense of it.  
  
Suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the room was a large mass of lab equipment. Looking closer, they could barely make out the form of Vegeta in the middle of the mass. The torso and legs of the mighty Saiya-jin prince are wrapped in metal, which is in turn wrapped in wire. Following the wire to it's source they see that it is plugged into a small generator. Effectively turning Vegeta into a giant electromagnet that attracted every piece of magnetic material in the room that isn't bolted down or too heavy.  
  
As what they're seeing registered in their minds, the group joined Bulma in a fit of laughter. Muffled curses and threats could be heard from Vegeta, but thanks to the gag in his mouth he couldn't speak clearly. After a few seconds of laughter by the group of friends Bulma, who had composed herself enough to think clearly, walked over to the generator and turned it off. Instantly the room was filled with the sound of falling metal. The noise was enough to shake the group from their laughter as they watched the show. But their laughter quickly returned when they saw that Vegeta was hog-tied with ki rings and hanging from the ceiling. Around his neck hung a sign that read, **People love me for my magnetic personality.**  
  
Feeling eyes upon him, Goku looked to see Bulma glaring at him with a look that told him he better free Vegeta or he'd regret it. With a gulp he floated up to the bound and gagged Saiya-jin prince and freed him from his bonds.  
  
Various grumblings of unintelligible words came from Vegeta as he worked the blood back into his arms and legs. But one thing that he said sent everyone into a stunned silence. He actually told Goku, his fiercest rival, thank you. And the glare he quickly sent to the others in the room silenced any wise cracks before they could be uttered. But judging by the looks being exchanged, it definitely didn't put a stopper in their amusement.  
  
Chi-Chi, who had an odd feeling that something is happening that she would like to see, was at the front of the group as they walked back to the dining room. And as her eyes fell on the room's occupants she found the reason for the feeling.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	17. P3 Ch17 Swim Time

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 17: Swim Time**  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Chi-Chi watched her son and his "friend" as they kissed. Gohan is sitting in a chair while Videl is in his lap with her arms around his neck. The two teens seemed oblivious to the world around them. She found it rather annoying how they both adamantly denied being boyfriend and girlfriend despite some rather obvious evidence to the contrary. "Son Gohan! Videl Satan! How dare you do that when I'm not around to take a picture!" Chi-Chi yelled at the two teens.  
  
After several seconds Gohan and Videl stopped kissing but neither moved to change the rather awkward position they're in.  
  
"It's not the first time we've kissed without you around." Gohan's tone of voice showed that he didn't like that they were interrupted again while Videl's displeasure is obvious on her face.  
  
_CLANG!_ "Don't take that tone of voice with me young man!"  
  
"Sorry Kaa-san." Muttered Gohan as he rubbed his head. Videl giggled but quickly stopped as she too was struck by Chi-Chi's frying pan.  
  
"And don't pout at me for stopping your little make out session with my son."  
  
"Sorry Chi-Chi-san."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled brightly. "It's ok. Now, let's get these gifts open because I'm sure some people want some cake and ice-cream." Her eyes fell on two tiny demi-Saiya-jins that were licking their lips while eyeing the large cake sitting on the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed without any more excitement then one would expect at a birthday party with the strongest beings on Earth in attendance. And the next thing anyone knew it was midnight. Without any arguments, the group of friends agreed to Bulma's suggestion of them all staying the night. With a few good nights everyone went off to their rooms.  
  
Gohan closed the door after Videl and turned back just in time to have something land on his head. Looking at the piece of fabric in his hands his eyes widened in surprise. It's the shirt Videl had on. Quickly looking up he saw Videl digging through a dresser drawer in search of a swimsuit. His cheeks burned red hot as he watched her. He had seen her in a swimsuit several times before, but seeing her in a pair of jeans and a bra was something totally new. And he liked it.  
  
Videl could feel Gohan's eyes on her as she purposely prolonged her search. Her lips twisted into a fiendish smirk as she picked up on some of the thoughts running through Gohan's mind. 'Sometimes its good to be evil.' Thought the girl as she picked a not so conservative one-piece suit that she had bought in secret a few days before. She knew that Gohan wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her while they swim. A part of her also hoped that his eyes aren't the only things he can't keep off her. 'Now for the icing on the cake.' Videl's smirk grew as she went into the private bathroom and set the swimsuit next to the sink before, with her back to the door and the watchful eyes of Gohan, removing her bra with one deft movement. Then, almost as an afterthought, she reached back and closed the bathroom door. Through the closed door she could hear the sound of Gohan cussing and yelling at himself for having impure thoughts.  
  
When Videl emerged from the bathroom a short while later she found Gohan dressed in a pair of swimming trunks. The boy was sitting on the bed, apparently lost in thought. "If you don't hurry up we'll be late for our little girl's high school graduation." Videl said on impulse, even after she said it she couldn't think of why.  
  
But the odd sentence did rouse Gohan from his thoughts. "Ok, just one sec Hey! We don't have a daughter!"  
  
Laughter echoed in the room. "Hmmyou're right. We don't have one yet. But I had to snap you out of your trance in a way that wouldn't cause us to start making out." Videl replied before walking from the room.  
  
As they walked down the hall Gohan couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. The swimsuit looked like a single loop of fabric wound around her body with just a little extra material in strategic locations to cover certain areas.  
  
Videl could hear a few random thoughts and grumblings from Gohan, 'Apparently he _really_ likes the way this swimsuit looks on me.' Thought Videl. In truth she wouldn't be caught dead in this suit if anyone besides Gohan were around to see her. The girl smirked before taking off running and when she got to the pool she jumped in.  
  
It took Gohan several seconds to realize that Videl is no longer in front of him but when he did he took off after her. The demi-Saiya-jin stopped dead in his tracks upon entering the poolroom. Just as he had entered Videl broke the water's surface with her head thrown back. Water droplets sparkled in the lights of the room, mesmerizing Gohan.  
  
"You gonna stand there gawking all night or are you going to join me?" Videl asked with a smile.  
  
Gohan shook his head to clear it, causing Videl to laugh. "Ummyeah." He replied before doing a cannon ball into the pool.  
  
Videl hadn't been expecting him to do that and got a mouth full of water. She was ready to yell at Gohan when he surfaced, but he didn't. Looking around the room she couldn't see him, but when she searched for his ki her eyes widened in surprise. A split second later she was pulled underwater. Luckily she had sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes.  
  
She made a half hearted attempt to strike her "attacker" but her fist was easily caught in a strong hand. Opening her eyes, Videl found herself face to face with a grinning Gohan. A glare tried to settle on her face, but with Gohan grinning at her she just couldn't glare at him. So she settled on a smirk instead.  
  
The next thing Gohan knew, Videl was kissing him. But there was something different about it this time. Maybe it was the fact that everyone else is asleep so they won't be interrupted. Or they fact that he had picked up on several thoughts about what she wanted to do. From the bits and pieces he had put together a pretty good idea about what she wanted. He himself had been thinking of ways to get them alone together so that those events could take place. And now it looks like what both wanted is about to happen.  
  
Gohan used his ki to bring them to the surface of the pool where Videl broke the kiss.  
  
"Race ya." The raven-haired girl said with a smirk before blasting from the pool and back to the room they're sharing. Gohan blinked in surprise at Videl no longer being in his arms before following her.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	18. P3 Ch18 The Morning After

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 18: The Morning After**  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Laughter echoed through the hallways as the Gohan chased Videl through them. Luckily, for those trying to sleep, the rooms are sound proofed. Videl giggled as she was suddenly tackled from behind just outside the door to what is unofficially their room. But her giggles were silenced by Gohan as he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her deeply.  
  
'This was easier then I thought it'd be.' Thought Videl when she felt Gohan's hands move to undo the strings on her swimsuit. "No." She said forcibly while pushing Gohan away.  
  
Gohan looked like a wounded puppy as he sat there looking at her.  
  
"You big baby." Videl said while resting a hand on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I just want more privacy then this hallway provides." She could feel Gohan shiver slightly because of her breath on his ear. When she pulled back she saw a smirk firmly entrenched on his face. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms and the bedroom door was closing behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Goten as he suddenly found himself being jerked to a stop by a hand on the back of his gi.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, Goten?"  
  
"To get Nii-chan and Nee-chan. I want to spar with them!" The chibi replied excitedly.  
  
"Why don't you spar with Trunks and let them sleep." Celina replied with a smile.  
  
"Ok." Said Goten as he shrugged before running off down the hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Goku.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?" Replied Goku with his head cocked to the side.  
  
"That Videl and Gohan completed their bond last night. At least I think they did."  
  
"Oh." The Saiya-jin scratched his head. "That certainly explains last night."  
  
"Huh? Did I miss something?"  
  
"I don't know. But I felt some weird changes in their energy last night. And that would explain them." Goku said before following his nose to the kitchen where breakfast is being prepared.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Chi-Chi caught a glimpse of her husband trying to snitch a piece of bacon and sent her frying pan crashing down on his head. "Goku dear, can you go get Gohan? Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"I think they probably want to sleep."  
  
"They?" Chi-Chi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Gohan and Videl. They didn't get much sleep last night since the completed their bond."  
  
"They" Goku noticed that Chi-Chi's mind seems to have shut down so he took advantage of the situation and grabbed a handful of bacon and shoved it in his mouth. As he turned to leave he felt his mate's frying pan hit him on the head again. "You know better then to take food like that! Now, where's my camera? I need to get some pictures of them before they wake up. Or at least before they get out of bed if they're already awake. Then I need to talk to them, Celina, and Hercule about wedding plans. Oh, and we'll need to come up with some names for when they have children."  
  
Goku quietly tiptoed from the room while his wife is preoccupied with plans for their son's future. In the next room he saw Celina and Bulma chatting quietly. When they saw him they had only one question.  
  
"You told her didn't you?" The two women asked in unison.  
  
"Umyeah. I uhkind of let it slip." Goku replied while giving them his trademark grin.  
  
"Oh well. She would have found out eventually. I'm just surprised she didn't suspect anything." Bulma said.  
  
Celina laughed. "Yeah. It was rather obvious that both planned on something happening. Although I don't think Gohan realized it."  
  
"Are you kidding? It doesn't surprise me. Goku didn't know about sex until after he and Chi-Chi were married." Replied Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl sighed as she opened her eyes and thought, 'What a wonderful dream.' But that thought was proven wrong when she realized she is lying on top of the object of her dreams with his arms wrapped around her and that neither of them has on a single stitch of clothing. When Videl stretched to wake up her tired muscles she felt pain jolt through her lower body. 'Nope, definitely not a dream.' "Not that I'd change that if I could." She mused quietly to herself while gazing at Gohan's sleeping face. What had she done to deserve the boy, no, the man in whose arms she lay? 'He's perfect.' Thought Videl as Gohan's eyes slowly opened. And the first thing out of his mouth was a stifled laugh. She half glared at him since she had expected him to tell her good-morning or at least give her a kiss. "What?" Videl growled with forced anger.  
  
"Your hair. It'smessed up."  
  
Looking into the mirror hung above the dresser she saw that her hair is sticking straight up. Making it look more like Gohan's.  
  
"I suspect that hairdo is going to require a shower to fix." Gohan said with barely suppressed laughter. He had seen her on many a morning, but never has her hair been so much like that of a Saiya-jin.  
  
"Yea, I think you're right." Videl replied as she tried to smooth it down only to have it stand on end again. The half Saiya-jin girl sighed before smirking. "But I'll only take a shower under one condition." In response Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know Trunks-kun. Your Tou-san said to let them be." Said Goten as he followed his friend through the halls of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I know that you dummy. But it's almost lunchtime and neither has eaten since last night. I don't know about you but I'd _DIE_ if I went that long without food.  
  
Goten paled slightly at the thought before losing all color in his face. "Y-you d-don't think that Nii-chan and N-Nee-chan are d-dead do you?"  
  
"Of course they aren't! Your parents would know if they were!" Replied Trunks as they stopped outside the room that had, in the last two years, been unofficially taken over by Gohan and Videl. "Now come on." He added as he opened the door and walked into the room with Goten on his heals.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	19. P3 Ch19 Chokeholds And Plans Of School

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 3: More Then Friendship  
Chapter 19: Chokeholds and Plans of School**  
**  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Trunks-kun? Where are Nii-chan and Nee-chan?" Asked Goten as they looked around the room.  
  
"It sounds like they're in the shower." Whispered Trunks.  
  
Goten blinked a couple of times, "Why would they want to shower together? They'd see each other nakie."  
  
"I don't know. Older people are weird." Replied Trunks just as a thud is heard in the closet followed by some hushed words.  
  
"Trunks, I think someone is in the closet." Said Goten, stating the obvious. "What if it's the boogie man?" He added while shaking slightly in fear.  
  
"Damn it Oolong! Be quiet before someone hears you!" Yelled a voice from the closet.  
  
"Oh! That's Master Roshi!" Exclaimed Goten before scratching his head. "But why's he in the closet?"  
  
"I don't know, Goten." Replied Trunks as he walked over to the closet door and threw it open.  
  
Inside the closet they could see Roshi and Oolong sorting through a pile of what must be Videl's undergarments.  
  
"Why are you playing with underwear?" Asked Goten. Roshi and Oolong froze. But when they saw that it's just Goten and Trunks they went back to rifling through the pile of undergarments.  
  
"So that's where you two fools disappeared to." The four turned to see Vegeta standing behind Goten and Trunks. An evil glint in his eye. "You do know that if certain people are told about what you're doing then you will beg for death."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta! This doesn't concern you!" Yelled Roshi while stuffing a pair of panties into his pocket.  
  
"Ha, this is my home. Everything here is my concern." Replied the Saiya-jin prince before turning around and walking from the room.  
  
With a glance at each other and at Roshi and Oolong, Goten and Trunks followed Vegeta.  
  
"What if he tells the others what we're doing? We'll"  
  
"He won't tell. He has no reason to." Replied Roshi as he eyed another pair of panties.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour passes when Vegeta walked through the living room and saw everyone, with the exception of two absent teens, chatting about one thing or another. It was obvious that they didn't know what Roshi and Oolong had been doing earlier.  
  
"So did you find what you were looking for?" The Saiya-jin prince asked the perverted duo with a smirk.  
  
"Errwhat are you talking about?" Roshi replied nervously.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Celina looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, what are you talking about Vegeta?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Those two," Vegeta ignored the frantic looks on Roshi and Oolong's faces and pointed at them, "were in the brat's closet going through the Onna no ko's underwear." For an instant you could have heard a pin drop.  
  
**_"WHAT?!?!_** **HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH HER UNDERWEAR!"** Screeched Chi-Chi and Celina.  
  
"Ah! So much for our hearing!" Yelled Videl as she and Gohan entered the room while rubbing at their ears as their minds registered what was yelled. Roshi and Oolong had been yelled at for going through someone's underwear. Roshi and Oolong knew better then to mess with the private things of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Celina, and 18. That left only one person who could be the "her." Before anyone could move to punish the man and pig they saw Videl choking the life out of Roshi while Gohan looked like he is going to make sure that fresh bacon is on the days dinner menu.  
  
Goku watched with a bit of amusement before deciding that it'd be best for his former master's health if he put a stop to this. With some trepidation, Goku walked over to his bonded daughter in law and freed Roshi from her grasp. This caused the girl's fiery gaze to turn on him, making him flinch slightly before saying, "You have to save some for them."  
  
Videl glared at the old man as he knelt on the floor, panting for air. Before shrugging and joining Gohan in a game of Choke the Life from Oolong.  
  
A spilt second later two frying pans and one fist impacted the man on his head. Sending him into the realm of the unconscious. Looking up she saw her mother, Bulma, and Chi-Chi smiling proudly.  
  
Putting her frying pan back into where ever it is that she keeps it, Chi-Chi turned to Videl and Gohan. "Gohan that's enough!" She said upon seeing her son with Oolong in a chokehold. When he didn't comply her pan reappeared and struck him. Reluctantly, Gohan released the now blue pig. Chi-Chi nodded in approval before continuing, "Since you two have _finally_ completed your bond I've decided on something."  
  
"What are you talking about Kaa-san" Asked Gohan while absentminded rubbing his sore head.  
  
"I've decided that you shall go to school!" She replied happily, everyone stared at her oddly. "I know howunruly teenage guys can be and I think you should be there to protect my daughter-in-law."  
  
::If she wants me to go to school to protect you then why didn't she send me go to school before now?::  
  
::I don't know Gohan-chan.:: Replied Videl. ::And it's not like I can't protect myself.::  
  
"Well?" Chi-Chi asked while tapping her foot and resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Errsounds like a good idea to me!" Replied Gohan before realizing something. If he goes to school then he'll get to spend a good portion of almost every day near Videl. Looking over at her he can tell from the smile on her face that she's just realized the same thing. "Yea, that's a GREAT idea Kaa-san!" Gohan added happily.  
  
Chi-Chi beamed at her son and Videl. "I'm glad you agree. There's just one thing." The two teens raised an eyebrow at her. "You to better not have sex during school hours." Gohan and Videl turned bright red.  
  
"You can do what you want before or after school. But NOT during." Celina added, causing the two teens to blush even more.   
  
"W-w-what makes you think we'd do _that_?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"We know what you two did last night." Replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Sorry, I kind of let it slip." Goku said cheerfully while grinning at the two teens.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at the adults for several seconds before shrugging. "You would of all found out eventually."  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	20. P4 Ch20 Only Friends?

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 4: School Daze  
Chapter 20: Only Friends?  
  
Yet another update for this fic. Some of you may be wondering why I'm updating this one so much lately. The reason for this is that I want to get this fic done so that I can concentrate more on the two other fics I'm currently working on as well as to allow me to get another multi-chapter fic posted.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Quiet down class!" Said the teacher as she strode into the room. The classroom full of students did nothing. "Class be quiet!" She said at a level just below a yell. Again the class didn't respond. "SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled. All conversations ceased in an instant as the students made a mad dash for their seats.  
  
A second later Videl walked through the door with a huge smile on her face. The raven-haired girl's classmates gulped in fear. They had learned that it usually meant trouble when Videl is happy.  
  
"I'm glad that you managed to make room in your busy schedule to come to class, Miss Satan."  
  
"No prob Ms. B!" Videl replied happily with a smile as she took her seat. The teacher rolled her eyes before reading over the morning's announcements.  
  
"I'd watch it. Ms. Bird isn't in a good mood today." Said a blonde girl from beside Videl.  
  
"I think it's her time of the month and she's PMS'ing." Added the blonde boy sitting on the other side of the girl. His comment earned him a swift smack from Erasa.  
  
"Sharpner! Just because a woman is in a bad mood doesn't mean she's PMS'ing."  
  
"Huh? She's in a bad mood?" Responded Videl, ignoring the melodrama beside her. She looked at the teacher to see her grumbling to herself as she went over her lesson plan for the day. "Oh, I guess you're right."  
  
"Ok, that's it." Erasa said while looking at her friend.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"At first I thought Hell had frozen since you're happy. But now I know that the universe is about to end since you're not only happy but completely clueless to the world around you."  
  
Videl blinked at her friend. 'I'm not clueless. If I was clueless then I wouldn't remember exactly what Gohan looked like when we were in the shower this morning.' The girl reasoned within her mind. 'Nor would I remember that kiss he gave me out in the hall. Oh yeah' ::You can come in Gohan.:: She told him through their bond. They had decided that it'd be best not to come in together since the entire school didn't need to know about them just yet. In reply there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ms. Bird sighed as she threw her book onto the desk before walking over to the door. "What do you want?!" She growled as she flung the door open.  
  
"Hi!" Gohan said cheerfully. Unfazed by the look in the woman's eyes since he sees worse almost every day. "I'm Son Gohan."  
  
"Oh, so you're the new brainiac that I'm supposed to teach."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Gohan replied politely.  
  
"Well?" Asked the woman when Gohan didn't move. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"  
  
"Oh uh right. Just umm"  
  
"What now?" The woman asked in exasperation.  
  
"I can't enter the classroom if you're standing in the doorway." Replied Gohan while giving her the famous Son grin.  
  
"Smart-ass" Mumbled the teacher as she moved out of the way.  
  
The instant Gohan set foot into the classroom all the girls sighed while all the guys groaned. Videl couldn't help the smile on her face at the thought of having this perfect guy all to herself. But that wasn't the only reason for her smile. She was thinking about how much fun it'll be to beat up any girl that is unlucky enough to hit on Gohan.  
  
"QUIET!" Ms. Bird quipped. "This is Son Gohan. Obviously he's here to learn. He got perfect scores on the entrance exams. Now tell us about your self."  
  
"Right." Said Gohan as he stood before the sea of faces. A slight smile on his face when he saw Videl wink at him from the back of the room. "I'm Son Gohan"  
  
"No kidding. The teach already said that."  
  
"Unless you want a detention I suggest that you be quiet, Sharpner."   
  
"Uhem, as I was going to say. I have a little brother named Goten, and I enjoy reading and practicing martial arts."  
  
This time Sharpner raised his hand. "If you're into martial arts then why don't you and I have a little match during gym." He said when Ms. Bird nodded her head towards him. Gohan and Videl smirked at the suggestion.  
  
"Sure, why not." Replied Gohan.  
  
"You can take your seat now Mr. Son." The teacher said disinterestedly. Without a word, Gohan walked up the stairs towards the empty seat next to Videl. "Today is a free day. You can do whatever you want. Just be quiet." Added Ms. Bird as she sat at her desk and pulled out a book.  
  
"Hi." Said Gohan after sitting down.  
  
"You're cutie. My name's Erasa by the way. This big lug next to me is Sharpner. And this here is"  
  
"Videl." Replied Gohan, unfazed by the girl's statement while he could tell the Videl, although not pleased with Erasa's comment, was restraining herself from doing anything rash.  
  
"Well I should have known you'd recognize Mr. Satan's daughter."  
  
"Actually, he knows me." Videl said, smirking happily at the look on her friend's face.  
  
"What?! You're friends with thiswait, you two are just friends right?" Gohan and Videl nodded. "How come you never told me that you know such a hot guy, Videl? I'm hurt."  
  
Videl laughed at her friend. "It slipped my mind?"  
  
"Oh, ok." Replied Erasa, totally missing that Videl had said that as a question.  
  
"So who teaches you martial arts?" Asked Sharpner.  
  
"Well, I was originally taught my a man named Piccolo, and then by my dad. But I no longer really have a sensei."  
  
"Ha! I knew it! It'll be _sooo_ easy to kick your ass when we spar. I've been taught by Mr. Satan himself!" The boy bragged.  
  
"I thought I recognized you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw you in the dojo when I was there with Videl one time. You seemed to be losing badly as I recall."  
  
Sharpner's face burned red. "That must have been when I first started." He mumbled while Videl and Erasa laughed.  
  
"Actually, it was about three months ago." Gohan added with a smirk.  
  
"That doesn't matter! I'll still beat you!" He said confidently.  
  
"I'll let you in a on little secret Sharpner." Said Videl with a smile. "Gohan is one of the few people that can beat _me_ in a spar." Sharpner paled slightly at this.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' Thought the blonde haired boy as the other three members of the small group chatted quietly.  
  


============================================================================  
  
In case you were wondering, the character of Ms. Bird is one I thought up while writing this and she is not based on anyone I know. Also, this isn't the last time she'll be mention in this fic since she'll come up as a topic of discussion later on in the school day.   
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	21. P4 Ch21 Where’s the Tylenol?

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 4: School Daze  
Chapter 21: Where's the Tylenol?  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Finally, lunch!" Exclaimed Gohan as the bell rang. "I'm starving!"  
  
Videl smiled at Gohan as she followed him into the hall. She too was hungry, it has been four hours since they ate breakfast after all, but was able to hide it better. Suddenly Gohan stopped. "What is it G-chan?"  
  
"I just ummwhere's the cafeteria at?" Videl snickered. He had been so psyched about finally getting to eat that he didn't check to see where the cafeteria is.  
  
Erasa eyed her friend. Unless her ears had deceived her, Videl had called Gohan G-chan. And that nickname sounded a bit more friendly then just friends.  
  
Sharpner blinked before laughing at him. "We don't eat inside on nice days like today, Brains." Replied Sharpner.  
  
"Ummok." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Just follow me." Said Videl. Gohan fell into step beside her, his arm itching to be put around Videl.  
  
The group quickly arrived in the shade of a large tree. Videl was just about to join Sharpner and Erasa on the ground when Gohan threw a capsule. What popped out of the capsule made the eyes of the two blondes bug out and Videl's mouth to water. Piles of food covered the table. She knew simply by the smell who had cooked it. Anyone with Saiya-jin blood knows the smell of the sinfully delicious food cooked by Son Chi-Chi. And from the looks of it, there was enough for two. Silently she praised the woman for thinking of her when fixing her son's lunch. 'Now I don't have to eat that crap, no offense Mom, that I brought for lunch.'  
  
Sharpner and Erasa blinked and suddenly Gohan and Videl were sitting at the table stuffing their faces full of food. Seeing Gohan eat like a vacuum cleaner was surprising, but seeing Videl eat like that was shocking.  
  
"V-V-Videl?" Stuttered Erasa. "W-what are you d-doing?"  
  
"Eading unch." Replied Videl without missing a beat.  
  
"I uhs-see that. But uh"  
  
"I think what Erasa's trying to say is WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING LIKE THAT?" Yelled Sharpner.  
  
Gohan and Videl stopped shoveling food into their mouths and looked at each other before turning to Sharpner and Erasa. Videl swallowed the food in her mouth and asked, "Like what?"  
  
"Likelike some vacuum cleaner!" Replied Sharpner before looking at Gohan. "And why are you eating the same way?"  
  
"I uhwe're uhhungry?" Replied Gohan.  
  
"Oh, ok." Chirped Erasa before sitting at the table and eating her lunch.  
  
Sharpner stared at her like she had just lost her mind. "How can you accept that as an answer so easily? The way those two were eating just isn't normal!" Yelled Sharpner.  
  
"What's the big deal Sharpie-chan? He was telling the truth." Replied Erasa as she munched on her sandwich.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and returning to inhaling their lunch.  
  
"I'm surrounded by lunatics." Muttered Sharpner before eating his lunch as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell signaling the start of the last class of the day rang through out the school. In the gym the teacher took roll before telling the students that they have a choice of either martial arts, something that is almost always available for them to do, basketball, or just sitting and chatting.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa walked over to the mats set up for sparing.  
  
"So should I beat you now or do you wanna wait till later?" Sharpner asked with false confidence as they took their positions on the mats.  
  
"Now's fine." Replied Gohan as he flowed into his fighting stance.  
  
"O-k." Sharpner's voice cracked, he had feeling that this was going to hurt. And hurt a lot he mentally noted after seeing how relaxed Gohan seemed.  
  
"Wish me luck babe." Muttered Sharpner as he spared a quick glance at Erasa while dropping into a fighting stance. Unfortunately Gohan thought that Sharpner had said this to Videl since the two girls are standing next to each other.  
  
Videl, not noticing the flash of anger that exploded from Gohan, yelled, "Begin!"  
  
The next thing Sharpner saw was the ceiling of the gym as he lied flat on his back, struggling to breath after having the air knocked out of him. Videl blinked in confusion, why had Gohan been so aggressive all of a sudden? She watched as Gohan leaned down over Sharpner, his voice barely audible above the din of the other students in the gym. "You better not even think about calling her that again. Got me?" Videl saw that Sharpner's eyes are wide with fear as he nodded his head.  
  
"Gohan," Videl said softly as she approached him, "he was talking to Erasa." Gohan looked at her with puzzlement in his eyes. "She's his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." Replied Gohan as Erasa, breaking from her shock-induced trance, ran to Sharpner's side. "Errsorry about that." Gohan said while grinning at Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"Noproblem." Sharpner wheezed. 'You're good, brains."  
  
"Hehethanks." Gohan replied before being dragged off by Videl to sit in the bleachers.  
  
"You really need to control your strength more. And not fly off the handle every time someone says something to me." Said Videl as they sat down.  
  
"Ok, but you have to promise the same thing."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard your thoughts earlier. You know, when Erasa called me cute?" Videl's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.  
  
"So? Thinking about it is a lot different from actually doing it."  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Gohan replied with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Oh no you don't Son Gohan. Not while we're at school." Replied Videl upon picking up some of his thoughts.   
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed without any real excitement and the friends went their separate ways. But there was one thing that Gohan and Videl weren't counting on when they decided that Gohan would sleep over.  
  
Early the next morning there was a nock on the door. Hercule, who had been walking past, opened it and saw Sharpner and Erasa, two of Videl's friends from school.  
  
"Hello Mr. Satan. Is Videl here?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"Yeah, she's up in her room getting ready for school." Replied the world champ before going off to do something.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	22. P4 Ch22 Finding Out

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 4: School Daze  
Chapter 22: Finding Out  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Tell me again why you dragged me here so early?" Asked a yawning Sharpner as he followed Erasa up to Videl's room.  
  
"Because I want to ask her about Gohan. Maybe I can trade up."  
  
"Oh. But why did Ihey!" The blonde boy's mind finally processes what his girlfriend had said. Erasa giggled at him.  
  
"I'm just kidding Sharpie-chan." Replied Erasa as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, sure. I'm gonna go see Mr. Satan. Maybe he can give me a few more pointers or something." Mumbled Sharpner as he went back downstairs.  
  
With a shrug Erasa opened the door to Videl's room and entered. But the room is empty, bedding is strewn about, and from Videl's private bathroom she can hear giggling as well as some "other" sounds.  
  
'What the hell went on in here?' Wondered the blonde girl.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to wait." Said Erasa as she sat down on the edge of Videl's bed. Grabbing the remote from the table next to the bed she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, ultimately settling on an early morning talk show. Several times she could have sworn that she heard a masculine voice in the bathroom. But she dismissed it. Several minutes later she heard the shower turn off followed by the bathroom door opening a few seconds later.  
  
What she saw caused her to stare numbly with her jaw slightly agape. Gohan and Videl, each only clad in a towel, stood in the doorway staring back at her.  
  
"I uhwhat isyou two" Stammered Erasa as she struggled to form something resembling a question. "Youmore?"  
  
"UhI guess that you could say that." Replied Gohan.  
  
"UmmI suppose that you wouldn't believe that"  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Exclaimed Erasa, suddenly finding her voice. Gohan and Videl cringed slightly at the volume of her yell. "I knew that you two had to be more then just friends! You were way too friendly! But I never thought that you two arelovers."  
  
Gohan and Videl's faces turned crimson at Erasa's description, a light tinge of pink dusted the girl's own cheeks as well.  
  
The two black haired teens looked at each other while, using their bond to discuss what they can or should do now that there secret is out.  
  
"doing it?"  
  
"What was that?" Asked Videl.  
  
"I said how long have you two been doing it?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business!" Retorted Gohan a little too quickly for the blonde's liking.  
  
"THAT long? Videl! I'm surprised at you!"  
  
"Erasa! It's only been a few days!" Exclaimed Videl.  
  
"Oh." The girl looked somewhat disappointed at this. "So," She shifted so that she's sitting cross-legged on the bed, "what's it like?"  
  
"It's" Gohan found Videl's hand securely clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Get out Erasa. We need to get dressed." The blonde didn't move until Videl glared at her.  
  
"Fine. But you better be prepared to answer some questions." Said Erasa before hoping off the bed and leaving the room.  
  
"Ya knowI never would have thought that someone could be worse then my mother when it comes to outsex life." Said a blushing Gohan.  
  
"Yea. You and me both." Replied an equally blushing Videl.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well it's about time!" Exclaimed Erasa when Gohan and Videl walked into the spacious living room. "Did you twoyou know" She added with a smirk.  
  
"NO!" Yelled two beat red demi-Saiya-jins.  
  
"Ok." Erasa looked at Videl. "So have you ever" She made some gestures with her hands.  
  
"ERASA!"  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Asked Hercule as he and Sharpner joined the three teens. "And why are you two so red?"  
  
"They're embarrassed because I'm asking about their sex life. I can't help it if I'm curious. I want to know what it's like since I'm a virgin."  
  
"Oh, that's" Hercule's eyes glazed over as what the blonde had said sinks in. "WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Hey! Just because I sometime wear clothes that are a litt"  
  
"BOYYYY! YOU ARE DEAD!" Hollered Hercule as he glowered at Gohan. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER! I'M GONNA WR-"  
  
"HERCULE FRANCIS SATAN! You won't lay a finger on Gohan or else!" Yelled Celina. "Honestly, you truly are the most thick headed person I know. You were right there when everyone found out."  
  
"I no I wasn't! I would remember it!"  
  
"Well then you know now Daddy." Replied Videl.  
  
"Although we don't know how you missed it the last couple of days." Added Gohan before kissing Videl deeply.  
  
"WHY I'MHey! Let go! I have an ass to kick!" Yelled Hercule as Celina dragged him from the room, a few seconds later she returned alone.  
  
Sharpner eyed his two black haired friends curiously. His cheeks slightly red from seeing them kiss like that. He and Erasa had started dating a short time ago and neither has ever kissed someone before. But they wouldn't admit it to anyone at school. After all, they did have an image to keep up. "What's going on?" He asked Erasa.  
  
"Gohan and Videl are lovers." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"That's it?" Erasa just smiled at her boyfriend and waited for the words to sink in. Yes, there it is. There's the look of comprehension. Sharpner's jaw slowly dropped. "What? Nerd boy isn't a virgin? He's so scrawny! What does Videl see in him?" He whispered to his girlfriend. In reply Erasa pointed at Gohan. Again Sharpner's jaw went slack. Gone are the baggy clothes that he had worn the day before. Now he's in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that definitely reveals that his entire upper body covered in well-sculpted muscles. Sharpner turned back to Erasa only to see her practically drooling while staring at Gohan.  
  
"I know what she sees in him." Muttered Erasa as a goofy smile appeared on her face and her eyes glazed over. "I wish I had looked in the bathroom" She added in a whisper.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Sharpner. Erasa shook her head and blinked several times.  
  
"Uhthey were in the shower when I got to Videl's room."  
  
"Yeah surewhat? You mean I could of seen her naked? Arg! Life just isn't fair damn it!" _Wham._ Erasa's backpack full of books slammed into his gut. And for the second time in two days Sharpner had the air knocked from his lungs.  
  
"Carry that for me will ya dear?" She asked sweetly while her eyes shimmered with revenge.  
  
"Yeah," Sharpner took a shaky breath, "sure."  
  
"Good." Replied Erasa with a satisfied smirk while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Celina chuckled lightly at the scene before turning to her daughter and future son-in-law. "Unless you two love birds want to be late for school I suggest you get going."  
  
"Er uhright." Replied a blushing Videl as she pulled herself free of Gohan's embrace. A split second later both demi-Saiya-jins realized something that chilled them to the bone.  
  
"We haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Exclaimed the two teens as they paled slightly. Celina felt a pang of sympathy for them but shoved it aside.  
  
"You should have thought of that before your morning sexcapades." Replied the woman with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now scoot! I don't want you late for school." She added while shoving the four teens out the door.  
  
"Oh manno breakfastI think I'm gonna die" Muttered Gohan as he shuffled down the steps.  
  
"What's the big deal? It's only food." Replied Sharpner, his disinterest in the matter evident in his voice.  
  
Gohan and Videl stared at him like he had just grown a second head.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	23. P4 Ch23 A Trip to Where?

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 4: School Daze  
Chapter 23: A Trip to Where?  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Videl and Gohan felt the teacher's eyes on them as they walked up the stairs to their seats. "I know it's a Monday but that's no excuse to be late. Now, where was I?" Said the woman as she turned back to the attendance sheet in her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Bird." Replied Gohan and Videl as they sank into their seats. Their two blonde friends looked at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What's up with you two? Rough weekend?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"I bet they the spent all their time having sex." Said Sharpner, earning a death glare from the two demi-Saiya-jins. They had managed to hide that part of their relationship for the last week and they didn't want the entire school to find out about it since that would lead to the entire world finding out. And the last thing they needed was to on the front page of every tabloid in the world.  
  
"For your information, we had to watch the two demon spawn." Muttered Gohan. Sharpner and Erasa stared at him blankly.  
  
"Gohan's little brother, Goten, and his friend Trunks." Clarified Videl just before the intercom squealed to life with a burst of feedback, hurting the demi-Saiya-jins' ears.  
  
"Good morning Orange Star High! And sorry about that!" Came the voice of a woman that is way too cheerful for eight o'clock in the morning. "Today we have a special treat for all you sophomore students. Right now your teachers should be handing out permission slips."  
  
"Ya yamake us poor teachers do the work" Muttered Mrs. Bird as she handed started to hand out the slips of paper. Only a few people got their permission slip when she flung them down in front of one of the students. "Pass them out." She grumbled before turning and going to her desk. The student shrugged and began handing the papers out to the rest of the class.  
  
"As I'm sure most of you know, each year the school sponsors a field trip to a place that has some educational value. And after the somewhat unenthusiastic response to last years trip to the recycling center we have come up with a destination that is sure to a real hit with all of you."  
  
Gohan and Videl felt a cold chill wash over them, like someone has just walked over their graves. Somehow they both knew that there is only one possible destination. And as they looked at the permission slips handed to them their fear was confirmed.  
  
"This year you'll be going to," the woman paused for dramatic effect as a drum roll played, "Capsule Corporation!"  
  
Cheers could be heard from all over the school. This was definitely going to be a trip to remember. Gohan and Videl didn't cheer though since they knew one thing, Vegeta plus a few thousand students equaled trouble.  
  
"What is Bulma thinking?" Muttered Videl.  
  
"I think she's lost her mind." Added Gohan.  
  
"If you'll check your permission slips you'll see that you'll be staying there for two nights due to how far Capsule Corp. is from this great city of ours. That means that all of you who will be going will need to bring anything that you need. If you need a capsule for your things please stop by room two eleven by the end of school on Thursday. Now, on to the announcements. For lunch today"  
  
"This is _sooo_ cool! I can't believe we're actually going to Capsule Corp!" Squealed Erasa.  
  
"Yea, and from what I've seen, Mrs. Briefs is pretty good looking. Maybe I can trade up." Said Sharpner while looking thoughtful.  
  
"I've seen pictures of that man who's supposedly married to Mrs. Briefs and he's _HOT_. I bet I could get him to go out with me." Said Erasa, not even noticing her boyfriends comment.  
  
Gohan and Videl glanced at each other as images of Erasa with a frying pan shaped indentation on her head and a ki fried Sharpner filled their minds.  
  
"Alright, settle down class!" Yelled Ms. Bird. "Today is" She grabbed her stomach and ran from the room. All the students stared as the door closed behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked a girl one row down from Gohan and Videl.  
  
"I don't know." Replied a boy at the front of the room.  
  
"Do you think she's sick?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"God I hope so. She's been weird lately." Commented Sharpner.  
  
"She has been having mood swings lately." Said Videl.  
  
'I wonder' Thought Gohan as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his teacher's ki. 'I can't sense it, but then I had barely been able to sense Goten when I first learned that Kaa-san was pregnant.'  
  
::What is it Gohan?:: Asked Videl upon seeing the look of concentration on Gohan's face.  
  
::I think she's pregnant. But I can't tell.::  
  
::What? Seriously?::  
  
::Think about it. The mood swings, her running from the room to throw up::  
  
::But is she even seeing anyone? She's not married.::  
  
::Ms. doesn't denote marital status. So she could be.::  
  
::You're right, how did you get so smart?::  
  
::My mom. And you get your beautiful looks from your mom.::  
  
::It's a good thing I don't look like my dad.::  
  
::You got that right.:: Replied Gohan before they both started laughing.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"Oh uhI was just thinking about something." Replied Videl.  
  
"Yea, so was I." Said Gohan while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Right, sure you were brains."  
  
Gohan laughed. Why doesn't he believe him? "I was thinking about what it'd be like if Videl looked like her dad instead of her mom."  
  
Sharpner and Erasa blinked at him before laughing. Videl gave her friends a look that silenced them immediately. Gohan chuckled at the fear in the eyes of the two blondes. He knew that she's not being serious.  
  
"You think that's funny?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Err" The two blondes stuttered. "No?"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Umm" Gohan could swear that Sharpner and Erasa look as though they're about to pee in their pants.  
  
"Why don't you don't you find it funny? Because I do! But it's not as funny as the look on your faces!" Sharpner and Erasa just stared as Gohan and Videl burst into laughter again.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	24. P4 Ch24 Another New Student?

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 4: School Daze  
Chapter 24: Another New Student?  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Monday passed in relative peace for Gohan and Videl and now the bell just rang to signal the end of school for Tuesday. As the two demi-Saiya-jins walked down the hallway they saw their first period teacher, Ms. Bird, leaving the teacher's lounge. They had spent some time since their little talk about her possible condition debating on whether or not to ask her about it since it could be awkward if Ms. Bird doesn't know yet, or if it is something else. But in the end they had decided to talk to her about it.  
  
"Excuse us, Ms. Bird. But can Videl and I talk to you?" Asked Gohan.  
  
The woman looked at her watch and sighed. "Can it wait till tomorrow? I'd like to get home."  
  
"Wellit can wait."  
  
"It'll only take a few minutes." Said Videl.  
  
"Fine." Replied Ms. Bird as she led them back into the teacher's lounge. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
As they took a seat at a table Videl decided to get right to the point. "We were wondering if congratulations is in order."  
  
"I uh," Gohan and Videl couldn't help but think she looks a little nervous.  
  
"To put it bluntly, are you pregnant?  
  
"Ihow? I didn't know till two days ago. Why if Ben hadn't insisted on taking me to the doctor I How did you know?"  
  
"Well ummwe are the two smartest kids in your class." Remarked Videl.  
  
"And my mom was pregnant with my brother when I was eleven, so I know some of the signs." Added Gohan. Ms. Bird chuckled.  
  
"I guess I have been a little moody lately."  
  
"Yea, you could say that." Replied Videl. "Now, who's Ben?" She may not have been one for gossip but she had to know who this mystery person is.  
  
"Oh, he's my husband." Gohan and Videl's eyes widened slightly. "Why do you look so surprised?"  
  
"You've never mentioned him before. And well, no offence but you don't seem like the type to get married." Replied Videl.  
  
Ms. Bird smiled, "Well if I hadn't met Ben-chan then I probably wouldn't be married." The three of the laughed a little at this.  
  
"So if you're not Ms. Bird then who are you?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Bird is my maiden name. My husband likes to keep a low profile so he doesn't end up being mobbed by reporters."  
  
Videl smiled at this, "I can understand that. Being famous sucks."  
  
"Yea, why don't you call me Angie instead of Ms. Bird, just don't do it when we're in class."  
  
"Ok Angie."  
  
The woman chuckled lightly, "While we're on the subject, when are you two getting married?" Gohan and Videl's faces paled slightly as their jaws slackened.  
  
"Not you too" Muttered the teens.  
  
"I take it you get that a lot from you families?"  
  
"You could say that." Replied Gohan while scratching the back of his neck. "Alright, I won't ask you about it."  
  
"Good. But how did you know that Gohan and I are a couple?" Replied Videl.  
  
"Call it women's intuition." Said Angie while smirking at the teens.  
  
"Your women's intuition wouldn't by chance be able to tell us if there's a pop quiz coming up anytime soon would it?"  
  
"Now Gohan, you're smart enough to know that if I told you there'd be one on Thursday then it wouldn't be a pop quiz."  
  
"Darn. Oh well. It's not like really have to worry about them anyway."  
  
"Gohan-chan."  
  
"Yes Vidy?"  
  
"She just said that there's one on Thursday."  
  
"You did?" He asked Angie while scratching his head. The woman stared in disbelief and nodded her head.  
  
"Gohansometimes you are so clueless." Muttered Videl.  
  


~*~  


  
"Ahhanother beautiful morning to another glorious school day." Sighed Sharpner as he sank into his seat next to Erasa. His three friends stared at him while wondering if he's lost his mind.  
  
Erasa put her hand to his forehead and asked, "Are you feeling alright Sharpie?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because you're actually glad to be here. And not even Gohan likes being here." Replied Erasa.  
  
"So what? After today that means there's only one more day and then I can put the moves on Bulma." Smirked Sharpner.  
  
"You must have a death wish." Muttered Gohan, Videl chuckled.  
  
"Or at least a desire for severe personal injury."  
  
Sharpner raised an eyebrow at them. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that we've heard that her husband can get ratherviolent when men hit on her." Replied Videl while she and Gohan remembered the incident of the unlucky mailman who had said Bulma looked nice. Poor guy had been in the hospital for a week.  
  


~*~  


  
A light nock on the door interrupted the monotone voice of the fourth hour history teacher. Several sighs of relief could be heard from the students. They had learned long ago that silence was better then this guys lectures, and an interruption of any type was doubly welcome.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the man, his voice just a louder version of the tone he had been lecturing in. The door opened and in walked a girl with dark red, almost brown, hair and brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Hello, my name's Lime and I'm supposed to be in this class. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Alright." Gohan had already come to dread this class on his first day after only a few minutes of this man's unchanging tone. "Here's a permission slip for the trip this weekend. Now find a seat please."  
  
"Yes sir." Replied Lime as she bowed politely before.  
  
"Excuse me, there's a seat up here!" Called Erasa while waving. Lime walked up the stairs and took the empty seat next to Sharpner that Erasa had pointed at.  
  
"Well if I'm not the luckiest guy on Earth." Said Sharpner while smiling at Lime. "Now I have a pretty girl on either side of me." Erasa giggled while Lime's cheeks took on a slightly pinkish hue.  
  
"Now Sharpner, you won't try anything will you? After all, you're smart and you know that I'm the only one for you. Right Sharpie-chan?" Said Erasa while smiling at Sharper. The look in the blonde's eyes sent a chill down Sharpner's spine.  
  
"Heheright Erasa. You're the only one for me." Replied Sharpner, his voice quavering with nervousness.  
  


============================================================================  
  
In case you were wondering as to why Gohan and Lime don't know each other, it's because they've never met. Gohan never went to her village before the Cell Games.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	25. P5 Ch25 Off To Capsule Corp

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 5: The Beginning of the End  
Chapter 25: Off To Capsule Corp.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Lime looked at the two chuckling black haired teens next to the blondes. "Don't mind them. They're supposedly a couple." Said Videl.  
  
"Although I'd say it's more like Sharpner is Erasa's slave." Added Gohan. Lime laughed at this.  
  
"Just like you're my slave, right Gohan-chan?" Asked Videl. Gohan blushed and chuckled.  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Well you two certainly seem more like a couple then them."  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that Sharpner and I were dating before they were!" Said Erasa.  
  
"I don't know about that Erasa, Gohan and I have been a couple almost since the moment we met two years ago." Erasa's eyes narrowed as she grumbled something under her breath. Gohan and Videl chuckled like they had been able to hear and understand what was said.  
  
"Don't mind her. She hasn't been able to go shopping in three days and is going through withdrawal."  
  
"Well it's not my fault my credit cards are maxed out! All my parents need to do is make one little phone call to have the limit raised!" Complained the blonde girl.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all." She saw Sharpner whisper something to Erasa and her slap him in return. "At least I think it's nice to meet you." Gohan and Videl laughed.  
  
"You get used to them." Replied Gohan.  
  
"If you say so." Said Lime while looking at the history teacher. "Shouldn't we be paying attention?"  
  
"Look around?" Replied Videl while gesturing to the other students. "No one else is. They're all asleep or doing something besides listening."  
  
"Ummok then." Lime looked at the sheet of paper the teacher had given her. "So what's this for?"  
  
"The school has sponsored a field trip to Capsule Corp." Replied Sharpner, the dower look on his face indicating that the bickering with Erasa had ended with him losing.  
  
"Really? Wow, that should be interesting." Replied Lime.  
  
"What do you mean by that? This is THE Capsule Corp. we're talking about!" Exclaimed Erasa. "_The_ biggest company in the world!"  
  
"Errso? It's a company. The only thing that makes it seam so spectacular is its size. I honestly don't know why you're making such a fuss over it." Sharpner and Erasa stared at her with wide eyes. Never had they heard someone say anything like this. "And in case you're wondering, I also think that Hercule Satan is a moron and full of hot air." The two blondes gasped while Gohan and Videl laughed.  
  
"You're right about him that's for sure." Said Gohan. Lime smiled at him.  
  
"Yea, it's nice to meet someone who doesn't worship the ground my father walks on." Said Videl. Lime almost choked on the breath she was taking at that moment.  
  
"Excuse me?" She managed to get out.  
  
"My dad is none other Mr. Moron himself." Replied Videl.  
  
"I uhsorry. I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
"Oh please. I find my father's droves of mindless followers offensive." Gohan laughed along with Videl at the look on Lime's face while the teacher continued to drone on endlessly, seemingly oblivious to the chattering students.  
  


~*~  


  
"Oh man, I thought that Friday would never get here!" Exclaimed Sharpner as he joined his friends next to the large airbus their class is taking to Capsule Corp.  
  
"So did I. I never knew two people could be so annoying." Replied Lime, causing Gohan and Videl laugh.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Chirped Erasa. "And just what was _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's simple, you and Sharpner can be very annoying. And weird I might add."  
  
"Amen sister!" Exclaimed Videl.  
  
"Preach on!" Added Gohan as he, Videl, and Lime burst into laughter.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa looked at the three laughing teens while thinking, 'And they call us weird?'  
  
"Whatever, I can't wait to get to Capsule Corp. This is so exciting!" Replied Erasa.  
  
"Yep. This trip is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to see if Bulma will go out with me!"  
  
"You already have a girlfriend." Pointed out Lime.  
  
"Yea Sharpner. If you're going to cheat on me then at least do it without me knowing it." Gohan, Videl, and Lime raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Come on babe, I know you wanna see if you can get her husband to go out with you." Erasa's cheeks reddened.  
  
"That's besides the point!" Retorted the blonde haired girl.  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Lime shrugged their shoulders.  
  
::If there was one unsolvable mystery in the universe then it was probably the relationship between those two.:: Said Gohan. Videl chuckled.  
  
::And that's something coming from the smartest guy I know.::  
  
::Yea, but Bulma's smarter then me. She'd probably be able to figure it out.::  
  
::Gohan, I did say that you're the smartest _guy_ I know. Not the smartest _person_ I know.::  
  
::Welloh.:: Replied Gohan while blushing from embarrassment.  
  
::You're cute when you do that.:: Said Videl, causing Gohan's blush to darken. 'It doesn't matter how many times I say that, it always causes him to blush.' Mused Videl.  
  
Lime looked at her to black-haired friends. 'What is up with those two?' Ever since she had met them she had noticed how they seemed to hold conversations between each other. Now that wasn't abnormal for a couple. But what was weird was the fact that their mouths didn't move. The girl shrugged it off as the teachers called for the student's attention. She liked mysteries, and now she had a real life one to solve.   
  


~*~  


  
"Yo, Gohan, Videl! Wake up!" Sharpner practically yelled while shaking them, they didn't move. Several minutes ago they had landed at Capsule Corp. in West Capital and now he and the two teens were the last ones on the bus.  
  
As he stood there looking at the two teens, which seem to be dead to the world, an idea popped into his head. An idea inspired by peaceful visage of Videl's face. An idea taken from a memory of a fairytale he had heard as a little boy. An idea that any sane person, or at least anyone, who knew of Saiya-jins and their mates, would toss aside. Looking around and seeing that no one else is left on the bus he leaned closer to Videl lips.   
  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	26. P5 Ch26 The Arrival

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 5: The Beginning of the End  
Chapter 26: The Arrival  
  
In truth I had chapters 25 and 26 already done when I posted chapter 24. I was going to wait a few days between posting each one but I've decided to just post 25 and 26 together.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
'I can't believe itI'm gonna' Pain shot through his head as he found himself laying on the floor in front of Gohan and Videl's seats with Gohan glaring down at him.  
  
"If you value your life then I suggest you not try that again."  
  
"Huh? Wha's going on?" Asked Videl as she stirred from her sleep by Gohan's movements and looked about. "Oh, we're here." Without noticing Sharpner lying on the floor beneath her feet she stood up. Somewhere in her mind she registered that he floor seemed awfully soft. "Gohan, why are you upset?" She asked upon noticing her mate's demeanor.  
  
"Sharpner tried to wake you with a kiss." Said Gohan as he glared at the blonde.  
  
"What?! Where is he?!" Growled Videl. Gohan pointed to the floor. Looking down, Videl eye's widened in surprise before narrowing. "How _dare_ you try to kiss me!" Yelled the raven-haired girl as fire burned in her eyes while she stomped her foot on his stomach.  
  
Sharpner moaned in pain as his head lulled back.  
  
"Ouch. That was mean but he deserved it." Smirked Gohan.  
  
"Yea. Let's get going." Videl said as she walked towards the exit of the bus.  
  
"Where's Sharpner?" Asked Erasa when she saw her two friends emerge from the bus.  
  
"Laying in pain on the floor." Gohan nonchalantly replied while gesturing to the bus.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"I punched him and then when he was on the floor Videl stomped on him, literally." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Asked Lime as she took a drink of her soda.  
  
"He tried to pull the sleeping beauty routine on me." Replied Videl.  
  
"And I'm the only one allowed to do that." Added Gohan, Videl nodded.  
  
Lime about choked on her soda from the looks on the faces of her two friends. But before she could comment on it she was distracted by Sharpner staggering off the bus.   
  
"Oh man, did you really have to do that?" Moaned Sharpner.  
  
"Sharpner!" Screamed Erasa. "How dare you try to do that to her!" Sharpner blinked before falling to the ground and curling up into a ball.  
  
"I'm sorry babe! Ouch! I didn't mean it! That hurt! You know you're the only one for me!" Pleaded Sharpner while Erasa was smacking and kicking him.  
  
"For her being his only one he sure doesn't act like it." Joked Lime.  
  
"Yea, but Erasa's no different." Replied Videl as silence fell over the group of students. Turing to where all of them are looking they see Bulma standing on a small platform.  
  
"Good afternoon and welcome to Capsule Corporation. I know that you all probably want to unwind after that long flight so what do you say to getting your rooms assigned?" Cheers of approval rang out from the students and school faculty alike. "Very well. First IGohan, Videl. Please stop that girl. I don't need any law suits from that boy's parents for letting him get beat up." All eyes turned to the two demi-Saiya-jins as the rumor mill instantly kicked into high gear. The two demi-Saiyan-jins could hear whispers of "They know THE Bulma Briefs?" spread like wildfire through the throng of students. Gohan and Videl blushed. Even if she was the daughter of the world's most recognizable men, Videl didn't like being the center of attention. And Gohan was never really around large crowds of people until he started attending Orange Star High School.  
  
"Ok Bulma." Replied the two teens as they separated the two blondes.  
  
"Thank you. Now back to business. As much as you'd like to have them, there won't be any coed rooms unless there needs to be." Several grumbles and protests came from some of the students. Gohan and Videl noticed that Lime seemed relieved by this, unlike most of the other students. "Now I'd like all the boys over there and all the girls over here." Without too much complaining the students separated out. "Gohan, Videl? What are you doing? You know you can have your usual room." Said Bulma when she saw them standing in the separate groups. Again the two demi-Saiya-jins blushed.  
  
"What do you mean by their usual room?" Asked one of the students.  
  
Lime looked at her two friends curiously. She had figured that they were close, but not _that_ close.  
  
Bulma, ignoring the look telling her to stop from Gohan and Videl, replied, "They're here so often that they have their own room."  
  
"You mean they share the same room?" Asked a girl from somewhere in the group of girls.  
  
"If they have a coed room then I want one too!" Yelled one of the jocks. This seemed to spark dozens of other yells.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Said Bulma, but her voice was lost in the shouts of the teens. Gohan and Videl gulped and covered their ears upon seeing the glint of anger in Bulma's eyes. Lime was about to ask them what they were doing when her question was answered before it left her lips.  
  
"**SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!**" Silence instantly fell over the sea of faces. Most of the student's, especially those closer to Bulma, were holding their ringing ears. None of them knew that a person could yell so loud.  
  
Bulma looked out at the students and saw something she didn't often see unless she was angry, holding a frying pan, and facing one of her friends. Fear. These students were suddenly afraid of her. And she liked it. Now she knew why Vegeta enjoyed inspiring fear so much. The thought that one simple yell had done this brought a smirk to her face. This new expression caused the students to cringe slightly.  
  
"Good. Now as I was going to say. Gohan and Videl's parents are good friends of mine. And I know that Gohan's mother would have a fit if she found out I didn't allow her little baby to share a room with his girlfriend." The group of students fell silent as they tried to comprehend how the biggest nerd in the school, as far as some were concerned, was THE Videl Satan's boyfriend?  
  
Beside him he could hear Sharpner snicker. "Momma's boy." Whispered the blonde. Gohan's elbow suddenly found itself jabbed into Sharpner's gut.  
  
Bulma, who had seen him do it, exclaimed, "Gohan! I'm surprised at you! What would your mother say?"  
  
"Sorry, but he tried to kiss Videl." Bulma blinked before shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh." She didn't bother to try and figure out how the guy could have done that since Gohan is between him and Videl. And since she could tell that he wasn't lying she let it slide. "Now, if there aren't any more questions please divide up into groups of four."  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	27. P5 Ch27 Tour Group From Hell

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 5: The Beginning of the End  
Chapter 27: Tour Group From Hell  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"So this is your room?" Asked Erasa as she looked over the neatly decorated room. She was tempted to open the dresser drawers to see what kind of personal items her two friends have stashed away.  
  
"Man, you guys are lucky. Our rooms are just empty boxes with two bunk beds." Added Sharpner. Gohan and Videl smirked. They knew what the guestrooms were like since they had helped build them.  
  
"Yea, and to make it worse I have Erasa and this red headed ditz Angela in my room." Said Lime.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Exclaimed Erasa. Videl smirked at her.  
  
"It means she finds you annoying because you're always talking."  
  
"Iok, so maybe I do talk a lot. But that's only because I have to make up for Sharpy-chan barely ever talking." Sharpner blushed lightly.  
  
"So I guess that Gohan's off the market since you and him are sharing this room." Said Lime as she pouted at Gohan.  
  
"Damn straight he is." Replied Videl as she wrapped her arms protectively around Gohan.  
  
"Down girl. I'm not trying to move in on your territory. Although he is the most appealing since all the others only seem to think about getting laid."  
  
"Well Gohan thinks about that too. The only difference is that we think alike." Replied Videl. Gohan's eyes went wide at his mate's statement. "What?" Asked Videl just before her cheeks turned bright red as she realized what she had just said.  
  
"Well then, why don't we leave these two to do," Lime smirked evilly, "each other and go do some exploring."  
  
"I wouldn't advise that. This place can be ratherdangerous unless you know where not to go." Said Gohan while he and Videl blushed some more at Limes comment.  
  
"Well then why don't you two give us a tour?" Asked Sharpner.  
  
"Yea. It'll be fun!" Chirped Erasa. Gohan and Videl glanced at each other warily.  
  
::I don't know if we should.:: Said Gohan through their bond.  
  
::Yea, but if we don't then they'll just wonder off on their own and get into trouble.::  
  
::Good point.:: "Alright. We'll give you three a tour." Replied Gohan.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hey, what's through that door?" Asked Erasa when Gohan and Videl didn't say anything about it.  
  
"That leads to Bulma and Vegeta's private suite." Replied Gohan as he and Videl led them to hanger where the larger items that Capsule Corp. produces are stored. Sharpner and Erasa looked at each other and smirked before quietly slipping through the door. Their three friends walked on.  
  


~*~  


  
"Oh wow. This is incredible!" Exclaimed Lime as she stared in awe at a large spherical spacecraft perched proudly in the center of the hanger. "I can't believe there's ships like this."  
  
"This is Bulma's newest ship." Replied Videl. "Shehey, where's Sharpner and Erasa?" Gohan turned from the hatch on the side of the ship that he had just opened.  
  
"They're not here?" Asked the demi-Saiya-jin. His unease with the news is evident in his voice.  
  
"If they were here then why would I ask where they're at?" Replied Videl while scowling at Gohan.  
  
"Uh oh. A lovers quarrel. This could get ugly." Said Lime. Gohan and Videl glared at her causing her to gulp.  
  
Gohan sighed. "We better go look for them." Videl nodded.  
  
"Lime, you stay here and don't touch _anything_." With that the two demi-Saiya-jins left the hanger. Leaving behind a smirking Lime. She never agreed to not touching anything.  
  


~*~  


  
"Where do you think they went?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know. But Ithey didn't"  
  
"Didn't what?" Asked Gohan. Videl pointed to the slightly ajar door that leads to Bulma and Vegeta's private chambers. "Crap."  
  


~*~  


  
"Would you quit looking at those books and help me look for something interesting." Said Erasa as she looked through the drawers of the two dressers in the room.  
  
"I _am_ looking for something interesting. Don't you know anything? These rich people always have a secret room." Replied Sharpner as he saw a book titled 'Secrets.' It stood out do to it's smaller size and the fact that it didn't seem to be about science like the rest of the books in that particular shelf. When he pulled on it one entire wall opened up to reveal a room decorated in black and red. The blonde haired boy turned to his girlfriend. "Is this interesting enough for you?"  
  
Erasa blinked in surprise as she scanned the room's contents. A circular bed is off to one side of the room. Chains, whips, and other various objects are hung on the walls. Leather clothing hanging from a rack next to the bed. And various hooks and things are attached to the ceiling, probably so someone can be hung from them with the chains.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sharpner and Erasa turned at the surprised voices of Gohan and Videl.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Asked Videl.  
  
"We were just looking around."  
  
"Who said you could come in here?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"No one. But I don't recall anyone saying we couldn't come in here." Replied Erasa.  
  
"Whatever. Now let's go before you two get into trouble." Said Gohan as he closed the secret door.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you guys surprised about that room?" Asked Sharpner.  
  
"We already know about it." Replied Videl.  
  
"How'd you find out about it?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"You don't want to know." Replied Gohan as he and Videl shivered slightly at the memory. Soon after they had bonded Bulma had taken them there to tell them about the more exotic things they could do.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa just shrugged and followed them from the room.  
  
When they reached the hanger Lime wasn't there. Gohan and Videl silently cursed to themselves. What had they done to deserve a day like this?  
  
A quick check of energy signatures showed one person inside the space ship. The two demi-Saiya-jins quickly made their way into the ship and to the ki. They sighed in relief upon seeing that it is indeed Lime. But their faces became grim upon realizing just where they're now at, the cockpit of the ship. And seeing her fiddling with the various controls on the instrument panels didn't help.  
  
"Lime stop that before you do something you shouldn't." Yelled Gohan. But just as the words left his mouth a siren blared as the ship shook around them.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I'd like to thank JumperPrime for the title to this chapter. I was stumped as to what the title should be.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	28. P5 Ch28 The Earth Is Gone?

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 5: The Beginning of the End  
Chapter 28: The Earth is Gone?  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The doors throughout the ship slammed shut as g-forces pulled at them. Sharpner, Erasa, and Lime staggered under the pressure while Gohan and Videl were unaffected.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Sharpner.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Videl, an odd expression on her face. Something isn't right. It felt like something important is gone.  
  
"We're in space." Said Gohan, his face wearing the same expression as Videl's.  
  
"What?! We can't be in space!"  
  
"I swear I didn't see any buttons marked launch or go or"  
  
"It's ok. Bulma taught Gohan and I how to pilot these things." Replied Videl as Gohan slipped into the pilot's seat.  
  
"So you can get us back?" Asked Sharpner before realizing something. "If we're in space then how come we're not floating?"  
  
"Artificial gravity." Replied Gohan. "Oh man, I would of thought that Bulma wouldn't have changed so many of the controls on this model." Added the demi-Saiya-jin as he pressed several buttons. A few seconds later the ship spun around to reveal something none of them had expected.  
  
The four teenagers stared in shock at what they saw. Or rather, at what they didn't see. It just wasn't possible. It couldn't be real. But it did explain what felt so wrong to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Ummwhere's the Earth?" Asked Sharpner.  
  
"It's"  
  
"gone." Gohan finished for Videl.  
  
"G-gone? How can aPLANETS CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" Screeched Erasa.  
  
"It didn't disappear." Lime replied solemnly. "It blew up." The two blondes looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "Look there, and thereall around us. Unless this ship we're in already took us to the asteroid belt then that isthe Earth."  
  
Gohan and Videl snickered before laughing. The situation wasn't funny to the three other people there with them but to the two demi-Saiya-jins this situation was so ironic that it's funny.  
  
All his life Gohan had fought beings bent on destroying the Earth or its people. He, along with his father and his friends, had stopped them. But in the end it was in vain. The Earth wasn't destroyed by some enemy that had announced their presence but by something unseen or unknown. And as they laughed tears slowly fell from their eyes and Videl sank into Gohan's lap.  
  
It was purely by luck alone that they and the three teens with them had survived. By some miracle the sensors of this ship had detected whatever it was that had destroyed the Earth and launched itself.  
  
Behind them they could hear Erasa, Sharpner, and Lime talking. This situation was more then those three could comprehend at the moment. It would take a few hours for the reality of it to sink in. To realize that everyone they know is gone. It was only from Gohan's hard life and Videl's knowledge of it that allowed them to accept it so quickly.  
  
A flash of light, unnoticed by the group of teens, illuminated space a few feet from the ship and caused a small indicator light to blink on the control panel. It wasn't until an alarm sounded that they took notice.  
  
Upon looking out the window Gohan's eyes widened in shock, "It can't be," Muttered the demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
"What can't be?" Asked Sharpner. Gohan ignored him and maneuvered the ship so that the object could be brought into the cargo bay.  
  
"Why would Trunks be back?" He asked himself as he pressed the controls to seal and repressurize the cargo bay.  
  
"Isn't Trunks the name of Mrs. Brief's son?" Asked Erasa.  
  
"I'll explain later." Replied Videl before following Gohan. But he stopped in the hall and told her to stay with the others. After a few seconds thought she nodded.  
  


~*~  


  
A slight hiss could be heard as the transparent bubble on top of the yellow machine opened.  
  
"D-d-damn it's c-c-cold in s-space." Said a shivering Trunks with chattering teeth. He quickly warmed himself with his ki. "Now that I think about it, why did I materialize in space? Mom made some changes to this thing before she died but I wouldn't think it'd be that far off."  
  
"The Ear"  
  
"Wow, you really grew Gohan." Said Trunks, interrupting Gohan.  
  
"Errthanks. So what brings you here?"  
  
"Wella few months after I killed the androids in my time this army showed up on the Earth. They were Frieza's and wanted revenge for his and his father's deaths."  
  
"So you think they'll show up here?" Asked Gohan before something clicked in his mind.  
  
"I don't know. It's possible."  
  
"Are they that strong? I mean the Ginyu Force wouldn't be any trouble for us so how bad could the regular army be?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"They weren't any match for me one on one or even in small groups, but in larger groups it's not really possible to stop them without damaging the Earth. And they" Trunks trailed off as his face looked grim.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Gohan as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"They killed herthey killed my mom." Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Butthat's only part of why I left. It's strangeI lived there all my life but with out my Mom there it no longer felt like home."  
  
"I-I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
"It's ok. I know that she's happy in Other World."  
  
"Yea, she finally gets to boss Vegeta around again." Said Gohan as he and Trunks laughed lightly.  
  
"Yea, she's probably having a blast while dad is have the worst time of his lifeafterlife." Replied Trunks.  
  
"Gohan?" Came a voice that always sounded like music to the demi-Saiya-jin's ears. He should have been mad that she didn't do as he wished. But he wasn't since he had known that she wouldn't listen.  
  
"My, who's this lovely lady?" Asked Trunks as Videl approached them. A low growl from Gohan was his only response. Trunks gulped at the glare Gohan is giving him. But his fear quickly turned to amusement when the girl suddenly smacked Gohan on the back of the head.  
  
"Knock it off Gohan. Jeez." Gohan blushed and rubbed at his head.  
  
"Sorry Vidy." Replied Gohan while giving her his puppy dog eyes look.  
  
"You're forgiven." Replied Videl before giving Gohan what was intended as a quick kiss on the lips but ended up lasting for several seconds.  
  
Trunks stood there with pink tinged cheeks as he watched them. Surely this isn't the same shy little boy he had met during the Cell Games. Then he saw them, the marks on their necks partially obscured by their shirt collars, and it all made sense. "Looks like you chose a good mate Gohan. Although I'm surprised that you two have mated before getting married." Said Trunks when the two teens pulled apart.  
  
Videl and Gohan both laughed at this. With how Gohan's mother acts most of the time one would think she'd disprove of premarital sex. But they knew that it was quite the opposite since the woman wouldn't mind a grandchild or two even if her son isn't married when she gets them.  
  
"We'll get married in a few years when it won't be a scandal." Trunks raised an eyebrow at this but only got twin looks saying "we'll explain later" in reply.  
  
"Come on. You might as well meet the others that are with us." Said Gohan as he, with an arm around Videl's waist, led them back to the cockpit.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	29. P6 Ch29 Hysteria And Teasing

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 6: What to Do  
Chapter 29: Hysteria And Teasing  
  
Yay! I updated! wOOt! As some of you may know, I was without internet access for a while. I still am for the most part since I either have to go to my dad's or the library. Anyway, without easy quick and easy access to the net I've found that I don't want to write as much. Although at the time, when I do feel like writing I seem to get more written. And because of the fact that my Internet access is so limited for an undetermined amount of time, I do not know when my next update will be.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"So why are you guys in this ship? And why did I materialize in space?" Asked Trunks just as they reached the cockpit door.  
  
"Just look out the window." Replied Gohan. Trunks' eyes instantly fell on the sight outside the window after entering the room.  
  
"What about it? There's nothing there."  
  
"Exactly. The Earth isn't there." Replied Videl.  
  
"Theyou're saying that the Earth has been destroyed?" Gohan and Videl nodded. "Buthow?"  
  
"Well you said that in your time it was the remnants of Frieza's army. And this ship is built using some of that technology. So I'm guessing that some remnant of a program that Bulma put into the computers detected and reacted to whatever it was that blew up the Earth. Which means that it was probably Frieza's army that did it." Replied Gohan.  
  
Trunks didn't reply. He didn't have to. Gohan could tell by the set of his jaw that the lavender haired teen isn't happy about this latest development.  
  
Feeling someone staring at him he turned to see the other three occupants of the ship. Two of them have blonde hair and are silently staring into space, for once it is literal and not figurative. And the third, a girl with brown hair, blushed and quickly turned away. Her reaction, and the fact that she was the one who had been staring at him, caused his cheeks to redden. But he couldn't help letting his eyes take in the shape of her body. A tiny smirk of approval formed on his face at what he saw.  
  
"Those two there are Sharpner and Erasa." Said Videl while motioning to the two blondes who sat silently while staring out the window. "And this very _single_ girl here," Videl smirked at the reaction she got from Lime and Trunks, "is Lime." She had seen the way Trunks was looking at Lime and she would have to be blind not to have seen the way Lime had been staring at him. A quick look at Gohan had told her that he had seen it all too.  
  
"It'snice to mate y-," Trunks' face turned so red that all the blood in his body must have been in his cheeks, "I mean meet you." Gohan and Videl managed to choke back their laughter fast enough so that only a small squeak was heard. Trunks and Lime didn't seem to notice.  
  
::I think he had it right the first time.:: Said Videl through her bond with Gohan.  
  
::No kidding. I wonder if we were this obvious.::  
  
::I hope not.:: Replied Videl. ::But it would explain a lot.::  
  
"Y-yea. Same here." Replied Lime.  
  
"Would you two like to be alone?" Asked a smirking Videl.  
  
"No!" Yelled Trunks and Lime. Gohan and Videl laughed at them.  
  
"What's your problem?" The four teens turned to Erasa. "How can you laugh and joke at a time like this? The Earth is gone! Everyone is dead! My mom and dad! My little sister! Even my goldfish, Snuggles! They're all dead!"  
  
Videl gave her long time friend a look of sympathy. "Erasa, calm down. Everyth-" She stopped when Erasa suddenly charged at her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Calm down? _Calm down?_ You expect me to calm down when everything I've ever known is gone?"  
  
"Erasa?"  
  
"_WHAT_?" Snapped the blonde, turning her anger and fear on Gohan.  
  
"It'll all be ok. Trust us." Erasa laughed at him and released Videl.  
  
"Ok? How's everything going to be ok Gohan? They're dead! That means they're gone! They can't come back!" She had advanced on Gohan and pushed him back against a wall while poking him in the chest with a neatly manicured finger. "And how do you expect me to trust you guys, huh? I don't even know you! And," she whirled back around to Videl, "I just found out two weeks ago that you've had a boyfriend for _TWO_ years! I don't know _either_ of you!"  
  
"Come on Erasa, take it easy." Said Sharpner while trying to pull her away from Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Sharpner!" Yelled Erasa while shoving him away from her before turning back to Gohan.  
  
"The Earth is gone and we're stuck in this tin can!" She turned so she could see the rest of them. "We're all gonna die in this ship and you want me to calm down? Why should I be calm? It's not gonna" Silence suddenly fell upon them as an unconscious Erasa sank to the floor.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?!" Sharpner yelled at Gohan as he knelt beside Erasa.  
  
"I only knocked her out. She wasn't helping any by being hysterical." Replied Gohan. The demi-Saiya-jin could feel that Videl wasn't entirely happy with what he did. But she knew that something had to be done and didn't feel anger towards him for what he did since it was the quickest and easiest solution.  
  
Sharpner grumbled a reply before picking Erasa up and carrying her from the room in search of a more comfortable place for her to sleep.  
  
"You know, I think that's the first time since the field trip was announced that he's shown he cares for her." Said Videl. Gohan nodded.  
  
"They're weird." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Speaking of weird." Said Videl while motioning to Lime and Trunks. When Gohan looked at them he saw them happily chatting away, apparently having been completely oblivious to Erasa's hysterics of the past few minutes.  
  
"You know what this means?" Asked Gohan while smirking at Videl. The raven-haired girl smirked right back at him.  
  
"That we get to tease them about being mates." Gohan smiled and nodded before walking over to the two teens. Trunks and Lime looked at the smirking Gohan and Videl standing before them.  
  
"Ummis there something we can help you with?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"We'd just like to know one thing." Replied Gohan.  
  
Videl smirked and asked, "When's the wedding?" Trunks and Lime stared at them blankly for several seconds before blushing like mad.  
  
"We're not getting married!" Exclaimed Lime.  
  
"Yea. And how would you like it if I asked you that?" Replied Trunks.  
  
"We wouldn't mind." Said Gohan.  
  
"Ok then, when's your wedding?" Asked Trunks. "You two aren't even engaged yet. I can see that." Added Trunks while pointing to Videl's left ring finger while smirking in what he thinks is triumph.  
  
"We're thinking about having it during the summer after graduation." Replied Gohan.  
  
"And," added Videl as she pulled a gold chain with a ring on it from around her neck, "we are engaged." With deft fingers she took the ring from the chain and put it on her left ring finger. The smirk on Trunks' face slowly faded.  
  
"Yea right, like we're supposed to believe that." Replied Lime. "If you were engaged then you would wear that ring all the time."  
  
"Oh please, imagine if the press found out I was engaged at my age. It'd be this huge scandal and reporters would be bugging us more then they do already."  
  
Lime frowned, "I guess you're probably right. But still, why don't you wear it more?"  
  
"Because I'd really hurt someone if I wore this thing while fighting." Replied Videl while holding it up so Lime can get a better view of the ring. The burette's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"That'swow," she looked at Gohan, "that rock must have cost you a lot of money." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Nah, I found that when I was little. It was my goodluck charm." Replied Gohan while remember how he had found it while living on his own for six months when he was four.  
  
"I want a ring like that from the guy I marry." Said Lime, ignoring what Gohan said. Gohan and Videl smirked at each other before looking at Trunks.  
  
"What?" Asked the lavender haired teen.  
  
"Well it's a good thing that your future husband is the son of one of the richest people in the world." Said Videl. Trunks' cheeks reddened.  
  
"We're only friends!" Exclaimed Trunks while Gohan and Videl laughed.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	30. P6 Ch30 Acceptance

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 6: What to Do  
Chapter 30: Acceptance  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Yea, sure," Gohan smirked at the friend he hasn't seen in years.  
  
"You two seem to be getting along well. Maybe we should let you have one of the bedrooms since I'm sure Sharpner wouldn't mind sharing one with Erasa," added Videl. Trunks and Lime blushed and looked at each other.  
  
"No, that's ok." Replied Lime.  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Gohan while grinning at them. Trunks and Lime were visibly relieved until Gohan added, "There'll be plenty of time for that later."  
  
Videl laughed at the expressions on Trunks and Lime's faces, "Oh come on you two, we're only joking."  
  
"Well it's not funny," huffed Trunks.  
  
"We know that, but it was done to us and there's no way we could pass up the chance to do it to someone else," replied Gohan.  
  
"Ok," said Trunks before smirking, "then I might just have to tell your mate about you know what," Gohan and Videl laughed at the lavender haired teen.  
  
"Oh please, like there's anything you know about him that I don't," said Videl.  
  
"Yea, I would think you'd know that after the little chat Vegeta had with you about mating." Trunks turned red at the memory. It wasn't the topic so much as the fact that Vegeta had told him about in the middle dinner while everyone was there.  
  
Lime looked at Trunks curiously, "What's he talking about?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"His father gave him "the talk" at the dinner table while everyone was over," answered Gohan. Lime's eyes went wide from surprise before snickering.  
  
"T-that'spriceless!" Commented the brunette before cracking up. A red faced Trunks, too embarrassed to do anything, sat there quietly.  
  
"Come on Gohan. Let's leave the two love birds alone."  
  
"Ok Vidy."  
  


~*~  


  
Sharpner gently brushed a few stray blonde hairs from Erasa's face. It was nearly an hour since he had carried her in here and laid her on the bed and he had been by her side the entire time.  
  
"Ugh," Erasa put a hand on her aching head and opened her eyes, "what happened Sharpner?"  
  
"Gohan knocked you out." He wouldn't say it but in the hour since it happened he came to realize that it had been the best thing to do.  
  
"You mean that" she sat up and rubbed at her head, "that it wasn't a dream?"  
  
Sharpner shook his head and grimly replied, "No." He looked at Erasa as she sat there with her hands covering her face. When several minutes passed without her saying anything he sat next to her on the bed and rested a hand on her gently shaking back, "Erasa?" The blonde girl turned and wrapped her arms around Sharpner.  
  


~*~  


  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Huh?" Lime turned from gazing at the stars outside the window, Trunks words had been the first either has spoken since Gohan and Videl left the room.  
  
"I asked if you're thirsty."  
  
"Oh uhwhat is there to drink?"  
  
Trunks smiled as he stood up and stretched, "Knowing my mom there's probably anything you could possibly want."  
  
"What does your moth-oh right, Bulma Briefs is your mom."  
  
"You don't seem too surprised by that little fact." Lime laughed lightly.  
  
"Since this morning I've gone to Capsule Corporation, accidently been launched into space, and survived the destruction of the Earth. Now you tell me why your mother being the richest woman alive should surprise me?"  
  
"ErrI guess it shouldn't." replied Trunks, not bothering to point out that she's no longer alive, as he led the way to the ship's galley.  
  
After a quick inspection of the available beverages Trunks chose a soda and Lime a cup of tea.  
  
"So" Lime stopped and stared into the mirky depths of her cup.  
  
Trunks looked up from the can slowly warming between the palms of his hands, "So"  
  
"So all this is really happening?"  
  
Trunks nodded before saying, "Yea, I'm afraid so."  
  
"Do you know what we're gonna do now?"  
  
A frown creased the corners of Trunks' mouth, "Not a clue."  
  


~*~  


  
Even if he wasn't able to feel her emotions Gohan would have been able to tell that something was wrong with Videl as they spared. Her heart and mind just weren't in it. Her moves are sloppy and careless like those of a beginner.  
  
As he easily sidestepped a punch he saw the shimmery tracks left by tears on her cheeks, how he hadn't seen them earlier he didn't know. "Videl?" She didn't seem to hear him as she continued to assault him. "Videl, what's wrong?" again there was no response. Gohan grabbed her upper arms just hard enough to stop her from continuing with their spar. "V-"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" screamed Videl as she tried to wrench herself free. Gohan was taken a back by the viciousness in her tone. "Let go!"  
  
"No Videl. Tell me" tears began to pour from her eyes as she beat her fists on his chest.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Gohan looked at her in concern. He'd never seen her like this. Suddenly she stopped beating his chest and let her hands drop limply to her side as her head drooped. "They're dead." Videl's voice had been a whisper, barely loud enough to hear.  
  
"It's" Videl suddenly flung herself at Gohan, burying her face in his shirt as she cried. "It'll be ok." comforted the boy as he rubbed her back. "We'll bring them back with" he trailed off, what would they bring them back with? They didn't know where New Namek is and they didn't have any way of contacting King Kai. _If King Kai doesn't contact us then_ Gohan wouldn't allow himself to finish the thought. He knew that the chances of finding the Nameks' new home on their own were less then those for finding a needle in a haystack. The thought that this could be it, that they, a small group of humans and demi-Saiya-jins, were the last of two races ran prominently through his mind, causing tears to fill his eyes before spilling over.   
  
Videl was comforted by the thought of having Gohan here with her. If he hadn't started going to school with her and she had gone on the field trip to Capsule Corp. without him and this had happened, leaving her without him, she didn't know what she would have done. "G-Gohan?" she felt him rest his head on top of her own as his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Yea?" he answered in a whisper.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Gohan swallowed to try and clear the lump in his throat, it didn't work, "I don't know."  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	31. P6 Ch31 The Easy Way To New Namek

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 6: What to Do  
Chapter 31: The Easy Way To New Namek  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The night had been long for all on board the ship as they each came to terms with what's happened. Gohan and Videl had the easiest time accepting it since they had each other, a fact that didn't escape them during the night.  
  
Now the night is over with and the demi-Saiya-jins of the group have gathered in the galley.  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned back in his chair, So it's settled.  
  
What's settled? asked a yawning Sharpner as he and Erasa stumbled into the room.  
  
We're gonna go after the Cold Army and exact revenge for what they've done, replied Videl.  
  
Gohan smirked at the two blondes, So did you two have fun last night? Sharpner and Erasa blinked at him, it was too early for their brains to comprehend the meaning of his words.  
  
No they didn't, replied Trunks as he too smirked. You and Videl were the only ones who had sex last night. The eyes of the two blondes grew wide. It wasn't too early to understand such a direct statement, while Gohan and Videl turned bright red.  
  
How do you know that? We didn't hear anything last night, said Erasa.  
  
Lime smirked at them, That's probably because you two were too busy making out.  
  
H-how did you  
  
I went to see if you two wanted something to eat and I found youyou know what you were doing.  
  
Sharpner smiled weakly before looking at Trunks, That doesn't explain how you know what they were doing.  
  
I could feel their energy andI wish it was that I had heard them, at least then it would have been easier to block out. Lime, Erasa, and Sharpner looked at him strangely.  
  
What do you mean by that? That energy sensing stuff is all fake, Mr. Satan said so, replied Sharpner in an air of confidence towards his hero.  
  
that big moron, he knows it's not fake, said Videl while rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Having a blast in the ship?  
  
What the hell! exclaimed Lime, Erasa, and Sharpner in unison at the voice that suddenly came from all around them.  
  
that's a good one Goku!  
  
Good one of what King Kai?  
  
Videl and Gohan blinked in surprise,   
  
Hi Gohan, Videl, guess your fieldtrip was a bomb, Gohan and Videl shook their heads as King Kai burst into laughter. Jeez King Kai, what's wrong with you?  
  
snort,   
  
  
  
Yea Gohan?  
  
Videl, picking up on Gohan's thoughts, replied, Why didn't you contact us before now?  
  
Oh, this place has been really messed up since the Earth was destroyed. Most of the ogres are dead on their feet.  
  
Oh, ok, replied Gohan and Videl.  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for a little trip because I'm gonna take you to New Namek so you can wish us all back and then...  
  
But the Namek's dragon balls can only bring back one person at a time, interjected Trunks.  
  
King Kai managed to pull himself together enough to reply, I already contacted them and in the last few years they've made some changes to them and they're waiting for you to arrive.  
  
said Trunks as Goku suddenly appeared amongst the small group. Erasa, Lime, and Sharpner jumped back in shock and surprise.  
  
Hey guys! said Goku.  
  
Hi Tou-san, said Gohan as he gave his father a hug.  
  
Hello Goku-san. Goku chuckled at Videl.  
  
How many times do I have to tell you Videl, just call me Goku.  
  
said Trunks while bowing to him. Goku scratched the back of his head while making an odd face.  
  
Now _that_ makes me feel old. Trunks blushed and muttered a barely audible apology.  
  
How did youwhere did you...did you just appear out of nowhere? asked Lime.  
  
Goku smiled at the two and replied, You'll find out from him soon enough. The two teens looked at each other, Lime raised an eyebrow at a blushing Trunks.  
  
He'll tell you about why he's blushing too, said a smirking Videl before sharing a knowing smile with Gohan who squeezed her hand.  
  
"I guess we're ready to go," said Gohan.  
  
Goku turned to his son and grinned, Gohan and Videl knew what was coming. "Not yet, we need to eat first. I'm starved!" a low rumble emanated from Goku's stomach to emphasize his point.  
  
Excuse me Goku-san, said Trunks before pointing to the halo over Goku's head. But aren't you dead?  
  
Goku grinned at the lavender haired teen, Yep! But even the dead have to eat! And besides, the food in Otherworld isn't very filling. Sometimes I feel like I'll just fade away. In Otherworld, unseen and unheard by those in the ship, King Kai burst into laughter. Those gathered around him didn't really take notice since, even though they'd only been dead a short while, they were already accustomed to his seemingly random fits of laughter.  


  
~*~  


  
Erasa, Lime, and Sharpner sat motionless, their mouths hanging open, as they watched three demi-Saiya-jins and one full blooded Saiya-jin down more food in two seconds then they could eat during an entire meal.  
  
Goku eyed the roll sitting in front of Sharpner, You gonna eat that? When the Saiya-jin got no reply he grabbed it and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Lime stared at the mounds of food that disappeared into the three, do you guys always eat like that?  
  
Trunks paused in his feasting to reply, Yea, why?  
  
Videl smirked around a mouth full of food and said, Because she's worried about not being able to feed you when you two get married. Lime glared at her but instead of saying anything she started eating again. Across the table from the brunette, Trunks choked briefly on a bite of chicken but also did not reply.  
  
You know, Goku took a long drag from his glass of water, Vegeta is gonna love this. Trunks and Lime tried to sink under the table.  
  
Trust me, making out under the table isn't a good idea during a meal, said Gohan. Trunks and Lime instantly sat up straight in their seats.  
  
I think that Bulma is going to like this more then Vegeta, said Videl. Goku grinned at her.  
  
Yea. Hey, maybe Bulma and Chi-Chi can plan your guy's weddings together. It could be cool to have a double ceremony.  
  
Trunks dropped his piece of chicken onto his plate, Would you shut up about Lime and me getting married!  
  
Yea! We're not even engaged yet! added Lime. Gohan and Videl grinned at each other.  
  
So you two DO like each other, said Gohan.  
  
That's not what I said! yelled Trunks and Lime at the same time. Before anyone could reply, two large muscle bound ogres and one delimitative ogre in glasses appeared in the room. Goku looked at them with a raised eyebrow before grinning.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
  
  



	32. P6 Ch32 Or Maybe It’s Not So Easy

Just to clear something up about the last chapter, it was Sharpner and Erasa making out. Not Mirai Trunks and Lime.  
  
Sory for the long wait folks. I actually had this done like awell it was a long time ago. I've just been lazy about uploading it.  
  
**Last of Two Planets  
**Part 6: What to Do  
Chapter 32: Or Maybe It's Not So Easy  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  


  
Goz! Mez! It's been a while guys. Why don't you sit down and have something to eat?  
  
Sorry Goku bu- the smaller ogre in classes cleared her throat, silencing Goz.  
  
Mr. Son, I'm sure you are aware of the rules pertaining to the deceased.  
  
Rules? Umm Goku scratched his head in thought. Oh yea! I remember someone telling me something when I died the first time. But I don't remember what he said since I wasn't really paying attention.  
  
The ogre sighed, Very well. She snapped her fingers and a book several inches thick appeared before her, suspended in the air.  
  
I didn't know there were so many rules for the dead, said Goku. Are you gonna read that entire book to me?  
  
No, and this is the condensed version. The full text would not fit within the confines of this ship.  
  
Hey brains, that sounds like a book right up your ally, chided Sharpner.  
  
Videl smirked at the blonde teen, At least Gohan would be able to read it.  
  
commanded the ogre before snapping her fingers a second time. This time a magnifying glass appeared suspended in the air before her. she opened the book to a pre-marked page and cleared her throat. When a mortal being dies he, she, or it gives up their right to exist in the mortal plane until such time as they are deemed fit to return by the overseers of the after life or any special privileges afforded the deceased by heroic deeds accomplished while amongst the living are granted. The ogre closed the book and tossed it and the magnifying glass over her shoulder where they promptly disappeared. Do you understand now?  
  
Goku looked up at her and slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth and swallowed them, Were you talking to me? The ogre frowned at him.  
  
Yes, wha- Gohan held up his hand.  
  
I'll take care of this. Tou-san, what she said is that you are not supposed to be here right now.  
  
Really? Then where am I supposed to be? Lime, Erasa, and Sharpner looked at him, awestruck with how thick the man's skull must be not to understand that.  
  
In Otherworld with everyone else from Earth, replied Videl.  
  
the Saiya-jin turned to the ogres,   
  
Yes, and we were sent here by Yema to take you back.  
  
Ok, but do you think I could finish eating first?  
  
No, you cannot. We must return at once, replied the small female ogre as she straightened her gown.  
  
Goku sighed and got up from the table. I guess I'll see you guys lat- They were gone before he could finish saying goodbye.  
  
Gohan blinked at the spot his father had occupied seconds ago before yelling, Damn it! and slamming his fist down on the table, rattling everything on it and nearly spilling several drinks.   
  
asked Sharpner.  
  
They left without even telling us where New Namek is, replied Videl.  
  
But just as she said that a piece of paper appeared in the air above the table. Trunks grabbed it before it could float down into a pot of soup.  
  
Lime looked over Trunks' shoulder at the paper to see a series of letters and numbers scrawled on it. What's that supposed to be?  
  
replied Trunks as he stood up from the table and walked from the room. Sharpner, Erasa, Gohan, Videl, and Lime looked at each other before following. They found the lavender haired teen in the cockpit punching the coordinates into the navigation computer.  
  
So does this mean we'll have everything back to normal soon? asked Erasa.  
  
Trunks frowned at the readout on the screen and replied, It depends on your definition of soon. It'll take us a month to get there at top speed. And that's if we don't make any pit stops on the way.  
  
A MONTH?!?! yelled Erasa.  
  
I thought this ship was fast! added Sharpner.  
  
Gohan sighed, It is fast. And be glad that this isn't the ship that I took to Old Namek.  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because it would have taken us over a year to get there in it.  
  
said Sharpner, Erasa, and Lime.  
  
Lime looked up as something occurred to her, How are we gonna live on this ship for a month? I doubt we have enough food.  
  
Trunks laughed dryly at her as he engaged the autopilot, Well what we had to eat today was one capsule of food. And from the looks of the cargo bay there's probably over a thousand of them.  
  
But what about Erasa leaned closer to Videl and whisper, personal items? Videl snickered at her.  
  
I'm sure you have enough makeup and hair spray in your purse to last you for a couple months.  
  
I do, but that's not what I was talking about.  
  
I think I saw some clothing capsules in the cargo bay, replied Gohan.  
  
I think she means, Sharpner grimaced slightly, feminine things.  
  
Erasa blushed some more and said, I didn't bring my birtfeminine stuff because I  
  
I'm sure that Videl looked at her friend with raised eyebrows, You take birth control pills?  
  
Erasa's cheeks turned bright red as Sharpner looked at her curiously,   
  
But I thought that you and Sharpner haven't  
  
We haven't, replied Sharpner as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan snickered slightly at how the blonde's pose resembled one Vegeta would take. Is there something or someone I should know about Erasa?  
  
No no no! It's not like that! exclaimed the blonde. I take them because wellwhen I was younger I hadand the doctor put me on them. And wellnow I just take them in case well....you know The look on Sharpner's face was one normally only seen on one person, and that particular bald old man wasn't very well liked by the women who know him.  
  
Gohan and Videl chuckled at Sharpner. Obviously this new piece of information appealed to the teen.  
  
I'll have to check the medical stores but I'm sure Bulma put some of her and Chi-Chi's pills on here, said Videl. Those should be more then enough for you and Lime.  
  
Thanks Videl, replied Erasa.  
  
What do you mean me? asked Lime. I don't need them. And I don't plan on needing them anytime soon.  
  
Gohan snickered as Trunks blushed, I give you guys two weeks before you can't fight it any longer. Videl looked at him in shock.  
  
Gohan, I'm surprised at you. Lime looked thankful that Videl was agreeing with her. You know that they won't last a week.  
  
Gohan smiled at her, Yea, I suppose you're right. There isn't really anyplace to go on this ship.  
  
So one month aboard this ship and then everyone's back, this should be easy, said Sharpner in an effort to change the subject.  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Trunks shared a knowing look. Experience and knowledge of the past told them that this probably wouldn't be as straight forward as Sharpner made it sound.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	33. P7 Ch33 Vanishing Light

**

Last of Two Planets  


**Part 7: On To New Namek  
Chapter 33: Vanishing Light  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
First off, sorry about the wait for this little update. The truth is that I had most of this chapter down a few weeks ago and I just never got around to finishing it 'till just now. I'm not really entirely satisfied with this chapter either. It just seems rushed. But then again I want to finish my fics so I can either move on to knew ones or maybe take a break from the fanfiction scene. Anyway, here it is. The next chapter of _Last of Two Planets_. Enjoy.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Screamed Sharpner over the blaring siren as the ship bucked and shuddered, knocking the blonde haired boy to one knee. It had been little over a week since Goku had come and gone. And in that time they had made some considerable progress toward their destination.   
  
Trunks flew down the hallway and yelled, "I don't know!" in reply. Upon reaching the cockpit he found Gohan and Videl already there. "What's going on?"  
  
"I," Gohan flipped a switch, silencing the alarm, "don't know. Something tripped the ship's automatic warning system."  
  
"Just great... Let me guess, another fragment of code my mom salvaged from the other ships?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Maybe, I..." several energy beams sliced passed the window as the ship bucked again.  
  
"Ok, maybe not," said Trunks   
  
"_Ship approaching_." said the ship's computer, giving voice to what they could see out the windows. Before they had time to do anything, the ship docked with them.  
  


~*~  


  
"Gohan!" screamed Videl as the hatch closed. The two of them were going to go aboard the strange ship to check it out when the hatch had slammed shut before Videl could get through.  
  
Through window in the hatch Gohan could see Videl ready a ki blast in her hand, ::No don't!:: he told her through their bond. ::I'll find another way back.::  
  
::But you...::  
  
::Trust me Videl,:: said Gohan as the ship separated from their own and vanished in a flash of light.  
  


~*~  


  
The most heart wrenching cry anyone one of them had heard echoed through the ship.  
  
"What was that?" asked Erasa.  
  
Trunks seemed to stare off into nothing before bowing his head, "Gohan..."  
  
"Huh?" Sharpner looked at the lavender haired teen curiously. "That didn't sound like Gohan."  
  
"He means...Gohan is gone," replied Lime before leaving, closely followed by Trunks, to find Videl. They found her near the airlock where she had apparently collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball. A waterfall of tears fell from her eyes as she gently rocked herself, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Trunks, we should do something for her," said Lime.  
  
"And what would you suggest?!" snapped Trunks. "We don't know if Gohan's alive or dead! And if he is dead then we can't do anything about it 'till we get to Namek!"  
  
Lime glared at him and said, "Hey! Don't snap at me!"  
  
Trunks frowned and looked away. "Sorry."  
  
"Ok, you're forgiven," replied Lime. "Now take her to her room." Trunks nodded and bent to pick up Videl.  
  
But the second his hand touched her Videl's energy flared the girl's elbow jammed into his gut. Knocking the air from his lungs and him against the other side of the airlock.  
  
"I," Trunks coughed and took a few deep breaths, "think that maybe you should carry her."  
  


~*~  


  
"Videl?" Erasa looked around the dim interior of the room and spotted the girl curled up on the bed. "Are you hungry?" she asked while sitting next to her. Videl didn't reply.  
  
"Look, it's..." Erasa sighed. "I know that Gohan meant a lot to you. He meant a lot to all of us. But it's been nearly a week. And...well...you haven't done anything but lie in bed and cry. I know it'll take a while for you to get over him." Silence settled over them for several seconds before Erasa spoke again. "One day you'll find someone else and--" Erasa suddenly found herself sprawled on the floor with the entire right side of her face aching terribly. Through the haze of pain she could see an extremely pissed off Videl looming over her. And when the raven haired girl spoke it was in a low threatening tone that made Erasa's blood run cold and her insides feel like ice.  
  
"If...you..._ever_...say...that...again...I...will..._kill_...you!"  
  
"Videl..." tears of pain fell from Erasa's eyes. A new pain shot through her arm as she was grabbed by Videl and forcefully removed from the room.  
  
Erasa sat there on the thin carpet of the hallway, staring up at the door to Gohan and Videl's room when the three other people onboard ran around the corner.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Sharpner upon seeing the bruise forming on her face and blood running from her split lip.  
  
"Videl hit me..." Erasa replied softly as she registered the metallic taste of blood in her mouth from a split lip.  
  
"What? Why would she--" Lime pulled Erasa to her feat while giving Sharpner a look telling him to shut up.  
  
"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" said Lime. "Then you can tell us what happened."  
  


~*~  


  
"...and then I said that she'll find someone knew and--"  
  
"You didn't?!" exclaimed Trunks. "Oh man...it's a wonder you're still alive."  
  
Erasa flinched at the sharp bite of an icepack being applied to her aching face. "Huh? Why's that?"  
  
"You remember when I told you about our Saiya-jin heritage?" Erasa nodded.  
  
"Well what he didn't tell you about then is the..." a light blush tinged the lavender haired teen's cheeks, "mating habits of Saiya-jins." Lime blushed, she had just recently learned first hand about them the other night when she and Trunks had gotten a little carried away. "When a Saiya-jin takes a mate it's for life. And nothing changes that. Even if a Saiya-jin's mate dies he or she will not take another.  
  
"And we Saiya-jins are also extremely protective of our mates," added Trunks as he squeezed Lime's hand lightly.  
  
"Oh... Ouch! Damn it Sharpner that hurt!" yelled Erasa when the blonde boy had applied a coagulant to her split lip to stop the bleeding.  
  
"So why did you say that it's amazing that Erasa is still alive?" asked Sharpner as he handed Erasa a couple of aspirin. He would have given her something stronger if he knew it was safe.  
  
"Because Videl," he looked directly at Erasa, "could have easily taken your head clean off your body with one hit." Sharpner guffawed at him.  
  
"Oh come on man. I know she's strong but--" Trunks punched right through the half inch thick metal of the tabletop, silencing Sharpner.  
  
"I know Videl is stronger then me. And if I could do that..." Erasa and Sharpner both gulped.  
  
"Don't hold what she did against her," said Lime. "She's...not herself."  
  


~*~  


  
"How much has she had to eat since Gohan...left?" asked Trunks as they, minus Videl, sat down to eat dinner.  
  
Lime frowned and played with her mashed potatoes a little. "Barely enough to feed one of us for a day." By 'one of us' Trunks knew she meant a human.  
  
The lavender haired teen frowned. He knew from personal experience that even when doing nothing a Saiya-jin still ate more then that as a snack. "And what about the sedative we've been giving her?" Saying such a thing left a bad taste in his mouth. But judging from what had happened to Erasa just a few hours before it was probably for the best. Especially considering that Videl had been under sedation at the time of the incident.  
  
"I don't like drugging her any more then you," said Lime upon picking up on some of Trunks' stray thoughts. "But I don't think it be safe to _not_ to give her something." That was true. All four of them could agree on that. But what they couldn't decide was whether they were protecting themselves or Videl by sedating her. "I don't think there's anything else we can do for her.  
  
"Well," Erasa gingerly ate a small bite of food, "she needs a bath. I can help her with that."  
  
Sharpner smirked and said, "I'll help too!" Lime, Erasa, and Trunks looked at him flatly. "What? It was just a joke." Erasa stared at him for several seconds before taking the large spoon out of the mashed potato bowl and bonking Sharpner on the head with it.  
  
"Well it wasn't funny," said Erasa as she got up to get another spoon.  
  
"Yea, real funny," said Lime before looking at Erasa. "I'll help you..." Lime stopped as the ship lurched slightly to the side. A second later an alarm started blaring.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



End file.
